Full Moon
by The Queen in Black
Summary: "If I told you what I've become, would you turn your back on me?" "If I told you what I was, would you be scared?" "I'm too dangerous." "I'm different." "I'm scared." "I'm going to protect you." "I can't have you." "I can't leave you." "Do you love me?" "Forever." [DISCLAIMER: Twilight does not belong to me but to Stephenie Meyer. Only the OC's belong to me.]
1. Full Moon

**Sun and his Moon**

Two lovers like the Sun and the Moon

So perfect yet, imperfect for the other

A forbidden love between the two

They wondered how they could be together

The Moon would be gloomy

Shining in the night

Wanting to feel the heat

Of the Sun's bright light

The Sun would rise to catch a glimpse

Another day has begun

He envied the other stars

With the Moon, they were gone

The Sun needs the Moon

To give light to the night

The Moon needs the Sun

He is her giver of light

The Sun and the Moon

Loving at a distance

They felt it was a curse

They wanted a second chance

The Moon will never see the light of day

The Sun will never feel the cold of night

Truly, it was cruel

For their true love was out of sight

Even if they're different

They could still be one

If they worked together

A love like no other

Such is the Moon and Sun

 **-V**


	2. Prologue

_Trees._

 _Trees were shades of dark green to brown, blurry images right outside the car's window as my father sped up on the road._

 _My heart raced along with the car._

 _And I felt that something was off about this day._

 _I stared straight ahead on the asphalt road before looking back to my father's anxious face._

 _His jaw was clenched, his eyes focused on the road before us, however I could see deep within them that his thoughts were much more muddled than mine. His hold on the steering wheel turned his knuckles white as he took deep and steady breaths._

 _I didn't realize that I was doing the exact same thing until we both gasped at the sight in front our speeding car._

 _It was_ her _._

 _The reason why we were rushing was to get to her, we were worrying about her; and yet, there she stood—_ _that someone—who looked so realistically impossible to have been there._

 _To have been in Forks._

 _Everything began to happen slowly in my eyes._

 _One blink, a smirk is returned to us._

 _Her eyes used to be brown, but now they were blood red._

 _It frightened me._

 _The car swerved, my father changing lanes right before we could hit her._

 _I couldn't bear to see what would happen next._

 _My eyes shut tight, I felt the glass shatter around us as the car collided with something that was anything but another vehicle._

 _The car spun off the road and we entered the woods, welcomed by the trees._

 _A large tree had stopped us and it amazes me that I'm still alive._

 _I reopened my eyes and was met with red ones. Again._

 _My father's limp body lied on mine in a protective manner. And then she..._ _it shoved his body off of me._

 _"I wanted to save you as our snack, but it seems that my preferred mate had to die for your own sake!" her melodic voice shouted at me._

 _"Then you pay the price…" her voice was dark, as an evil glint flashed through her eyes._

 _Her movements were too fast, I closed my eyes; I knew I wouldn't last. There was a lump in my throat, I still acted brave no matter how much I hurt._

 _Then I felt a bite. She bit me. Sally bit my neck._

 _I opened my mouth to scream, but there was no sound. I could taste blood, I could smell blood, and I felt my blood flowing from my wounded head._

 _Sally was a vampire. My father had been in a relationship with a killer._

 _With a monster._

 _And now he's dead, and now I'm dying by her cold, white hands._

 _Then there was Alice._

 _She stood behind Sally. There were two others but my vision started to fail me. My eyes began to flutter close._

 _I could make out different figures and sounds._

 _Loud cracking, deafening screams; then there were flames._

 _Then my eyelids led me to darkness._

 _Again, there were flames; flames, those that I couldn't see. But I could hear them, outside this destructed car._

 _However, I felt those flames flowing through my veins, scorching me._

 _Hopefully, I wasn't in hell yet._

 _Because I was burning._

I was on fire _._


	3. 1: Return

"Come on, didn't I tell you to pack your bags? We're going to Forks tomorrow after breakfast. We have to visit your grandmother. We will never know when she'll be…you know," My father, George, told me for the nth time today while I was busy doing another painting, and I tuned him out instead. He must have noticed that so I nodded in acknowledgment and restrained a groan before he left my room.

"And he left the door open… _again_." I sighed and went to close my door. Forks was sort of my new second home ever since my grandmother, Eleanor, had been diagnosed with lung cancer. The doctor there said she would live at least five more years. That was around 1999, and I was 11 back then. Forks wasn't that bad, it was bearable and like a comfort zone. I scratched my nose, probably getting some paint on it as I stared at my canvas with the unfinished painting.

I've been fascinated with moons lately, and the night. I used to compare myself to the moon. Even in the darkness, it still shines and gives light to others, even if its light is coming from someone else. The light it's giving off is not hers, but is made to believe it was, and still it stands there and when the sun will rise, it will shy herself away.

But I'm happy. I'm contented. I'm used to going to different places, being thrown from anywhere to somewhere, and I know I'm tired. But life is like this; it just keeps going on and randomly ends at a sudden point; what's left of it should be enjoyed.

So I distracted myself from going emotional again, and washed my hands before I packed my things in a small luggage. My carry-on item was a tote bag where I put the things to keep me busy, like some books or sketch pads.

It was the month of March in the year 2004, and my father wanted to stay in Forks for the probable last year of his mother's life. In the previous years, we only stayed at least half a year in that place. At first, it was kind of difficult for me to be transferring schools from time to time. And the money it cost George. Luckily, when Eleanor remarried, she moved in with her second husband William and the house she'd been staying at with George was where the both of us stayed. It helped since we didn't need to check in or buy another house.

I had no idea why Eleanor wanted to move to Forks from San Francisco; same goes with my father moving here in Phoenix with me but, it doesn't matter. She had spent at least 10 years with William Cole, her second husband that loved her despite their 6-year age difference and I knew my grandmother never felt happier than her entire life.

After packing my bags, I went downstairs and saw that we had a visitor. "Vallie? Is that you? You're full of paint!" her voice sounded like a ringing bell. "Hey, Sally, it's been a while." I replied before she kissed atop my head, our eyes meeting right after. Her eyes always left me wondering, even if she says she wears contacts there's something strange about them.

Sally had pale skin, black hair that framed her beautiful face, contrasting her skin. She and my dad were dating for six years and I don't know why my father hasn't decided to marry her yet. I can't think of what's holding him back, if she _is_ his happiness, but… Sally seems to be _odd_ at times. So maybe I could understand, and I don't bother asking anyways. All in all she's a good person.

"Yes, it had. Are you finally painting my portrait this time?" She replied to me, and I smirked. "Don't get your hopes up, Sally. I'm not that good yet; if I knew you were better." We shared a few laughs before she looked back at my father who had been cooking dinner for us. "George, your daughter's grown so much, and is growing as handsome as her father." She winked at him, making George grin proudly, as if trying to impress her and I rolled my eyes.

The couple laughed at my reaction. I only got my father's gray eyes. He had brown hair; but because of stress, he's tired plus, now that he's getting older, there were gray strands appearing on the side. The rest of my physical characteristics, most probably came from my mother's; the hair, the skin, the nose… the gender. Meanwhile, her eyes were hazel and her hair was a few shades redder than mine. About my personality, I think I got a mix of the two.

When it was time to eat, the conversation felt a bit more pumped up than usual since Sally came to visit.

"Ah, right. So I wouldn't be seeing you for the rest of the year? That's sad… send my regards to Eleanor. Oh, I brought some knitted cup warmers I made the other week. I was bored and now I realized I didn't need them." Sally chuckled, before searching through her bag for the said items.

"That's a lot, how bored were you? These are nice, by the way." I said, reaching over for the one that looked like an owl. I ran my fingers through the crocheted yarn. "Just a little." She shrugged.

"Mom would love it, thank you, Sally." George said with full appreciation for the little things, and sighed. Of course, he'd be more broken once Eleanor's gone and ever since her life was being numbered by the years, George started to call her as 'mom' again, not by her name.

I would be hurting too; she's the greatest grandma I could have and I don't like seeing my father hurt. He's acting strong on the outside, but truth is he's fragile inside, hanging on by a thread. I've seen and been with him through the pain my mother caused him, and Eleanor was there too. And the three of us held together, the three of us left as family.

I'm quite thankful for him meeting Sally. At least, it gave another shade of color to his life.

Sally reached out for George's hand and they looked intimately at each other. At this point, I decided to give the lovers the privacy they needed and excused myself. I head up to my room and decided to finish the painting I left moments ago, before I packed my bags.

I grabbed my paintbrush then looked out the window. "Clouds… right, I could add that." I spent an hour and a half, painting in silence before cleaning up, since my room was quite a mess. It was better to come back home to Phoenix from Forks, and have a clean room.

I grabbed my towel and head for the bathroom to take a shower. I liked to think in here, look back on my life and contemplate things, think of paintings. Sometimes, when I feel poetic I'll think of stories, poems or even make out scenarios of 'what ifs'.

It's basically what I'm doing right now.

Forks. Tomorrow, I'll be in Forks. A place that's usually wet, it's full of trees, and the opposite of the sunny and dry Phoenix. It's a small place, and people that lived there ever since would know each other very well. Everyone's your childhood friend.

Friend… I have acquaintances and I haven't really made deep attachments with the ones I know here in Phoenix because I keep on leaving. Just a few people I could share laughs with, of course. In Forks, I tried my best to be unnoticeable as much as possible, every time I transferred schools. It was the same, old routine until they finally got tired of treating me as their new item of interest. The population there is so small, it's sort of terrifying, but also a relief.

I stared down at the clear water running down from my body. "Clear… water. Oh, _right_ ,"

Then I remember him.

There was this boy; he was four years younger than me. I think his name was Seth. And if my memory wasn't that rusty, he had a sister named Leah, who was two years older than I was. The Clearwater's were close to us because the siblings' mother, Sue, was Eleanor's only best friend in Forks. I remember her clearly—Sue, I mean—because she used to buy me paint.

I haven't seen them lately, but I'm sure I'll get to see Sue there, maybe with her husband too, tomorrow. I turned off the shower and stepped out in only my towel. I stared at the fogged mirror, before wiping it with my hand.

I first looked at my damp hair, which were auburn waves that reached my lower back. I combed through my side swept bangs that were beginning to grow in length. The same hand ran through my face, the cheeks a bit pinkish from the heated shower. Then my fingertips brushed across my lashes that served as a black veil to my gray eyes. Then I watched my lips part as I exhaled, moistening the mirror. I brushed my teeth before leaving.

I turned off the light then headed back to my bedroom to change into a loose tank top and pajama pants. I climbed into bed and reached under my pillow to get a journal. Every night, every time I'm bored, when I have free time; I write my thoughts in this journal. I even sketch in this journal.

It's like a representation of who I am, like a second version of myself, of what I think I could be, what I wouldn't want me to be and how I wish for things to have happened or to happen.

 _"Is this all there is to it?_

 _What else is in store?_

 _Will there be a turn in this life, a sudden change_

 _I don't want to be left believing that life is such a bore"_

With a yawn and a stretch, I closed it, hid it under the pillow once more and lied down, face to face with my room's ceiling.

Tomorrow will be that start. I'll be in Forks for a year, another routine in my life that I have to do.

* * *

"Vallie, dear, wake up it's time for breakfast." Sally's voice was the first I heard this morning _inside_ my room, not George's low one from _outside_ my room. If it weren't for her soothing voice, I would've yelled at her for entering my room without even knocking. Even as she shook me, I still wanted to sleep in.

"Five more minutes?" my voice was muffled by my pillow and Sally seemed to have heard it loud and clear as she chuckled at me. "No, you'll be late for your flight if that happens."

I stretched my arms, pushed myself up and yawned. "Fine, I'll be down in a minute."

"Get dressed, okay? Breakfast is just waiting… and also your father." She smiled, before turning to leave my room. Good, she closes the door unlike George.

I did what I was told and wore black, low-rise jeans and ankle boots. I wore a white tank top underneath my unbuttoned denim shirt, folding the sleeves up to the middle of my forearm, before I grabbed my small luggage. I opened my tote bag to put in the journal, and then I ran down the stairs.

I dropped my things near the couch and saw George reading his newspaper while sipping his coffee. "Morning, dad." He nodded, "Grab a plate and eat, we're leaving in 10 minutes."

Sally was there and she gave me my plate of bacons, egg and toast plus a glass of milk. I muttered a thank you to her before digging in. George was always strict with time, so I didn't get to enjoy my last breakfast in Phoenix. I gulped down the milk, wiped my mouth and went to brush my teeth.

"'Kay, it's time to go. Vallie, are you done?" my dad spoke and I heard the newspaper being folded back to its original shape. I got out of the bathroom and grabbed my bag from the floor.

George and Sally stood before each other and shared a kiss. "Don't lose any contact with me, George. I'm going to miss you so much. I'll try to come and visit Forks when I have spare time."

My father smiled at her and replied, "I won't. If you want, you can stay here in the house whenever you'd like. Stay safe." They kissed again, in front of me. If other kids were in my place, they'd be puking and yelling out complaints. But who was I to complain about their love? I can see my dad is happy so why should I hinder him from his happiness, even if I didn't like seeing adults kissing in front of me? It was normal.

George looked at me as if saying, " _Any last words you'd like to tell Sally?_ " and I internally sighed. "So, yeah, Sally. See you next year, and I already cleaned my room, you don't have to clean it for me." She laughed and gave me a hug. "Take care of your father for me, dear?" I nodded and pulled away.

Sally drove us to the airport and said our goodbyes for the last time. After four hours of flying to Seattle, an hour later we were welcomed by Eleanor's Honda car at the raining Port Angeles. I wasn't that good with car names or models, so long as I know it was a Honda.

"Harry, so great to see you!" George and the other guy, Harry, shared a manly hug with big smiles on their faces after my dad and I got off the plane. While they began their conversation—which I didn't bother to hear of—I moved to get my bags and some of George's bags in the car's trunk, then got in the back seat.

They must've noticed and heard the car door as I closed it, and they were sort of stunned. George must think that I was all too eager to see my sickly grandmother again, and they finished putting the rest of his things in the trunk before they got in the car.

"So, are you Vallie or did Georgie's lady took extra amounts of anti-aging stuff?" I couldn't help but chuckle; the person named Harry joked about Sally's young-looking face despite that George was older than her. "No, I'm Vallie, my dad's daughter. Nice to see you," I answered and his eyes turned to the road. "I betcha you don't remember me anymore. It's been two years since we last saw each other. I'm sure you remember Sue, my wife," he looked at me from the rear-view mirror and our eyes met. I looked away in embarrassment and plastered a sheepish smile on my lips.

"And the children, Leah and Seth," he added and my eyebrows rose hearing the kids' names. "They'll be at your grandma's house when we get there after another hour." I nodded and looked out the window. "I'll be looking forward to seeing them again, I guess." I whispered the last part of my statement and regretted not getting my journal out my tote bag. Or leaving the tote bag itself in the car's trunk.

Harry and George continued on with their conversation, and I blocked them out, dozing off the rest of the ride.

I was awakened by the sound of Harry pulling the handbrake and turning off the engine when he parked it. I got off the car, and went to get my tote bag—very important—so that I won't be staring out into space in case no one will be talking to me. George waited for me by the house's white door, standing beside Harry. Yes, my father misses his mother so much.

The house, which belonged to Eleanor and her deceased husband William, was maintained by her. It seemed like it was repainted to a bluish gray color from its old, sunny yellow one, yet still had white trims. My boots made noises as I walked on the pebble path lined with some flowers which I didn't bother identifying. At least the plants gave some color to the dull-looking house.

The three of us entered Eleanor's small house. The first thing to see was the kitchen, and across it would be the living room. The dining table that was situated in front of it led to a porch, concealed by glass, sliding doors. There was only one bedroom in this house because it was made only for the couple. My father George would stay in their previous house, before Eleanor moved in with William.

Sue was by the kitchen counters, cleaning up until she saw us. Harry went to her side and they hugged each other, before she turned her attention to us. "How was the trip? I hope my husband didn't talk too much, or else there wouldn't be much to have for conversation."

George chuckled and I tried a smile, I was asleep the whole way; which of course, my father would expose, "Vallie didn't get to hear much, she preferred her dreams than our stories."

"You mean, old men stories? Your daughter made the right choice." Sue retorted and the four of us laughed. Then, she looked to the two kids watching on Eleanor's TV. "Those are our kids, Seth and Leah. Do you still remember them?" Sue asked me, while the mentioned children were still focused on the show they were watching.

"Kind of…" I said with a shrug and looked away, ashamed. She smiled understandingly which was a relief. "My mom, where is she? Is she asleep?" George's voice was suddenly low, and I saw fear crawl into his eyes. Sue looked back to the porch where Eleanor sat silently, gazing past the green grass.

"We'll stay here, you two talk to her. She's been breathless lately, and very weak. I'm thankful that she could still walk up to her porch. But most occasions, she's sleeping. Her appetite has gone down too."

"Is there any doctor that checks on her?" George asked. I didn't imagine my grandmother would get weak like this. She was always strong, had a smile on her face and resembled my father. "The doctors keep on changing. Last year, there was a family that moved to town. And one of the members was a doctor. Dr. Cullen came to check on her regularly ever since; and he's good. Giving her medications, but she didn't like to continue chemo and begged to have it stopped." Sue replied, and I noticed the slight cringe as he mentioned the doctor's name. Hm, _odd_.

George frowned at the fact that his mother didn't want to fight against the cancer anymore. "I don't know what to say… I just, you know… Thank you so much, you and your family have been the greatest help to the three of us." George squeezed Sue's shoulder lightly before he looked at me. I left my tote bag on the kitchen counter first. Silently, we walked towards the porch where Eleanor was waiting. George bent down; his eyes were teary as he kissed his mother by the forehead, her bangs now gone as an effect of previous chemotherapy sessions.

She looked so fragile and I carefully held her in our hug. As I pulled away, her usual smile was back in place, although weaker-looking than before, and her wrinkled hand cupped my face, as her thumb wiped my cheek.

Tears. I was crying and I only realized that now.

Through my peripheral vision, I saw my father trying to remove the lump in his throat by gulping, and he wiped off his tears secretly; though his sniffing gave him away. Eleanor opened her mouth to speak and we listened as we sat on either side of her.

"George, my son, I'd rather not experience more pain in the final days of my life. And I wouldn't want William to continue waiting for me. He's waited long enough. I hope you understand." She explained herself, probably expecting that Sue had already reported her decision about getting treatments.

"It's alright, Mom, it's okay. Everything will be fine, just rest. We'll do the talking; I know it's hard for you."

So my dad and I spent at least an hour and a half, briefing her about what happens in our daily life in Phoenix. George and I helped Eleanor to her bedroom so she could rest. Meanwhile, the Clearwaters never _did_ left the house. We went outside towards the patio at the other side of the house, the opposite of where the porch was. The four-member family was there, and Sue had already prepared something for us all to eat.

The Clearwater couple sat across each other, on either side of the table and their children sat beside them. There were two seats left on the farther sides of the table. George sat in front, Harry and Sue on his left and right respectively; while I sat across him, Leah and Seth on my left and my right.

The adults had a conversation of their own, and they gave off an impression that I "should play along with the other kids". They started comforting George. I tried not to look at my father or I might end up crying again without me noticing. I focused on the food on my plate and started eating until Seth spoke. "I'm sure Mrs. Ellie is happy to see you, so don't look so glum, you know. It will make her feel better to see you smiling."

I drank from the glass hastily and luckily, I didn't drown myself. I nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Seth." I sneaked a glance at him then to his sister. She was a bit indifferent—oh, let me make it sound nicer—casual, I guess about the topic and remained silent. So I turned my attention to Seth. It was better to let things out through this.

"How… old are you?" I asked, obviously failing at starting this _thing_. He seemed to be as equally surprised at the question as I was. "I'm 12, six years younger than my older sister." He looked at Leah who flinched at the term 'older', and he smirked in triumph. "Oh, I used to think that you were only two years younger than me. I didn't think it be twice as that of mine's." I admitted shyly and he chuckled. "I know I don't look _that_ old." He was once again, pertaining to his sister.

"How much do you think Forks has changed?"

"Well, it's greener _and_ wetter than last year?" I tried, and glad it worked. He was always smiling, and it suited him. I think he could fit in Phoenix pretty well; his russet skin, black hair and brown eyes and he didn't look at all _that_ bad. "Sort of, I guess. Hey, if you'd like you can come by La Push when you're free."

"Oh, right, I still have school to attend. But sure, I'll go if I can. Thanks, Seth." I almost forgot I was still studying. I felt slightly at ease here, and he made great company. "Nawh, it's nothing, Vallie… or do you like being called Margaret now?"

My eyes widened and cheeks heated up with the awful name—I hated it—and he laughed at my reaction. " _Absolutely_ _not_. Never ever call me by that name." The adults seemed to have noticed us, and my reddened face, and they looked like they were watching two toddlers playing with each other. I honestly feel like they thought we were still _that_ young when in fact, I was in my teens and that Seth was going to that stage as well.

Everyone began to tone down after some time and we all got up to clean the place. I almost forgot to get my tote bag, grabbed it by the kitchen counter then went to Eleanor's room to give her a kiss on the forehead. My dad stood behind me and said, "You go on ahead, I'd rather stay here and take care of her." I nodded without another word, careful not to wake her up. Most likely, George was sleeping on the couch.

So I went outside, got some of George's things off the car for him and bid him goodnight. The Clearwaters were going to drive me to the other house using their car.

"Are you sure you'll be okay being alone here? You could stay at our place for the meantime." Sue offered, worried even. I shook my head; there was no need to be any more of a burden to their family. Plus, I had to settle in before school starts… or maybe, continue, I guess. "I'll be fine Mrs. Clearwater, I know some self-defense to get them running." I smiled, convincing her. "Seth, go help her with her things, please."

The two of us got off the car. I wasn't able to stop him through pleading and I can't just push him back inside their car. He was a bit taller than me.

"Wow, you've got really _nice_ hair. I just noticed." He mentioned upon opening the trunk and getting George's two other bags for me. I laughed, "You mean really _long_ hair?" I dragged my luggage with one hand and the other carrying my tote bag, as he walked behind me, carrying bags as well.

There was a hanging sofa by the front porch and underneath the cushions was where a spare house key was hidden. I was glad it was still there because apparently, George forgot to give me his keys. Well, I couldn't blame him.

I opened the door and let Seth in, after turning the lights on. "Just drop them here; I can just drag the bags to his room. Thank you, Seth." I smiled at him as he stood straight. "You really don't want to go to our place?" his voice told me he was worried, just like his mother was, for me. And he was making this face that would make you _not resist_ him.

"It's not that I don't want to, Seth. But I need to check the house tonight—food, supplies, everything—since my Dad isn't here to do that so at least tomorrow, I can go get the things we need to have here." I explained, and his face still wouldn't light up. "The offer is greatly appreciated. But I _did_ promise I would go to La Push, remember?"

He grinned.

"Right, but still, call us if there's something or someone bad around here."

"I'd call the police first, Seth."

He chuckled a little awkwardly, "Right, that's true. Well, I guess I should get going now—" Harry had blown the horn twice to get his attention. "Yes, before Mr. Clearwater asks Leah to drag you back to the car."

I got the reaction I wanted and laughed straight to his face. I turned him around and pushed him a little. "Go home, kid. It's getting late. Good night!" He stomped his way back to their car. I chuckled again as he yelled back, "I am _not_ a kid!"

I watched their car on reverse, before the horn blew once to signal a farewell. I gave them a small wave then closed the door behind me. I turned the rest of the lights on.

The house was pretty much the same. Wooden floors, the walls were white, the doors were light brown—everything we left a year ago stayed in their right places. First, George's things, right. His room was next to mine and on its right or adjacent to it was the only bathroom in the house which we had to share.

We always leave all the bedrooms' doors unlocked so I didn't need to find which key is for which. I left George's things by the desk across his bed.

My room—which used to be the young George's—was the second door from the entrance, after the small room left for laundry. On the left side of the house will be the kitchen, dining and living room. And instead of a veranda, it was a garage that extended from that side of the house.

After doing a trip to the fridge and supplies, I checked the furniture and fixtures. By the time I was done it was already a little past eight in the evening. I made a note of what we needed to buy, fix and such, then locked the front door. I kept the keys back in the drawer by the hallway. To save electricity, I turned the other lights off again and just left the ones outside.

I unpacked my bathroom necessities upon entering my room, freshened up then went back inside my room to change into some comfortable sleepwear.

There were things I asked for change in this room. It used to be light blue, but I asked for it to be wisteria, although I loved darker shades of that color, it seemed more cooling to the eyes if I used it. The bed was changed too, the frame I mean. From wooden, it was now metal, black, and you know, _girly_.

I had the wardrobe changed—instead of occupying nearly the whole space across my bed, I asked for it to be cut down to have at least a half more of space left. And using that certain space was for a bookshelf with a cabinet base, filled with canvasses I haven't used yet, some paintbrushes I left here years ago, used and unused notebooks and just random stuff I couldn't name any longer.

The long, white curtains covering the glass doors leading to the veranda, the oriental carpet, the cream-colored single-sofa, the four small paintings hung on the wall above the bed and the other wall decor, the bedside tables; those were the only stuff that remained unchanged.

I still had time, so I decided to unpack, place my things in their respective places. I got my journal, turned my lampshade on after turning off the lights. I went to sit on the bed, tucked my lower body beneath the blankets. It was a few minutes before nine, and I needed to get myself sleepy, so I killed time… sketching.

And I didn't realize I was drawing Seth's eyes until my own ones started to blink rapidly as I tried to stay awake and finish adding details. But my head failed me, as it fell on the soft pillows. I remember that my fingers were barely grazing the journal's page, my pencil rolled off the bed before my eyes fluttered closed.


	4. 2: First Day

I woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing just outside my room. I jolted upright, threw the sheets over that were hindering my legs from meeting the carpeted floor of where my bed stood. I rushed to answer the phone, wondering who could be calling me at eight in the morning— _note the sarcasm_ —and I think it must be George.

I picked the phone up and I assumed right. His voice, as my name went out his lips, sounded like he was high or maybe suffering from a hangover, which I know he wasn't. "Yes Dad, what happened? Is there anything wrong? Anything you need?" My voice sounded breathless, for being in a hurry; the adrenaline slowly fading as it changed into slight annoyance.

Then again, I couldn't blame him. Nor Eleanor for that matter.

" _Finally_ , after four calls! I called Harry beforehand and he said that you were home. I was starting to think something bad came up… and we can't afford that. I was going to call them again in case you didn't answer." He sighed over the phone, making a static sound through my ears.

Four times; he called me _four times this morning._ Since what time _was_ he awake? And he already called the Clearwater family.

"I called to check on you and of course, the house." Suddenly stating the real reason he called so early in the first place, I understood what he meant right away. "I already made a note of what we need to buy, repair, and stuff like that. Do you want me to go and take care if it now?"

A pause was shared through the line as I fought myself from yawning while I did some few ankle rotations. He breathed after contemplating. "I guess you can go get the really important ones, like the food. The others that are not-so-necessary, we can get to them together this week. I wouldn't want to get you tired since it's your first day tomorrow… well, you know, again.

Leaning on the wall beside me, I started to set up a schedule in my mind, which I knew I won't ever be able to follow. "Okay, I'll just call when I'm leaving the house. And I guess I'll come over, you could use some help too. Sounds good, Dad?" I heard him talk to someone—Eleanor—and I knew the call was going to end soon enough, and it _had_ to so that George could give her his full attention and attend to her. "Yeah, sure, thank you Vallie." He instantly dropped the call, yeah, there was nothing more to say than that obviously.

I put the phone back to its rightful place before taking few steps back to my room. Noticing that my journal was left open—surprisingly and fortunately—the pages weren't crumpled throughout my sleep. I picked it up from under a pillow, placed it on the bedside table first so I could tidy up the disheveled sheets. I looked for the adventurous, rolling pencil and crouched down to check under the bed. I was glad it was there; I could've stepped on it and hurt my foot on the way to answering George's call moments ago.

I sat on my bed after, then my fingers touched the texture of the journal's 20th page; a number I've written by myself on the bottom part of it. Although it didn't matter because I usually open the journal randomly, never really specific about which page I should use or should be using. My thumb went over the sketch I made last night before I dozed off. Seth, though younger than me by four years, was an interesting kid—for lack of better words to describe him.

His eyes were brown and full of warmth, like the earth; his black lashes were long and thick, a perfect way to outline those eyes. The best part of it all was his smile, his grin. It was full of child-like innocence and sincerity; like he was happy all the time, he was happy he was alive, he liked being in your company, he enjoyed and appreciated your existence. The way his eyes softened and grew small to make way for that smile, for his face to reveal the brightness it held inside.

From there I knew it; he'll grow up to be a fine, young man with a pure heart.

The girl he'd grow to love should always take care of him and his smiles because those two when combined are precious—it's a gift to be cherished—and they shouldn't be separated from each other.

I stared at the reality of which is the sketch and breathed. I won't ever be able to put that same, perfect and happy smile in my journal and have it for myself to keep. I considered tearing the page off but I'll just be leaving it as it is. Shutting the journal close, I pulled open the drawer of the bedside table and placed it along with the pencil, inside, above the other stuff I kept there—probably this was a jewelry box of some sorts—I couldn't remember.

I went to the wide, glass sliding doors covered by curtains. I took a peek outside onto the veranda and to the trees and greens stretching out from there. As expected though, the skies were pale and blue and dull as it cried a drizzle. If I was going to leave, it'll be better that I bring an umbrella with me. I made a trip to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Which happened to be: a box of cereal… that I wouldn't be able to put in milk, since the white thing has reached its expiration date.

I needed to do something about this quick or I might starve the whole day. And I wouldn't want to burden the Clearwater family by going up to their place and be like, "Hey, Mrs. Clearwater, we have no food at home so maybe I could just eat with you?"

Instead of getting a bowl to eat on, I just ate the cereal the way someone would eat a pack of their junk food. I settled at this for now, besides, I wasn't even that hungry…yet. After having eaten at least one-fourth of what I was having for breakfast, I put it on top of the fridge and drank a glass of water. I made a short trip to the bathroom and had my girly moments, put my hair up in an unintended messy bun then changed into a dark gray sweater that looked too big on me, light blue pants, and wore flat, ankle boots lined with fur; I left this pair of shoes in my cabinet six or seven months ago.

Of course, I already knew how to drive. Eleanor had owned a car of her own before she moved in with William upon getting remarried to him here in Forks. Well, because how could she and her son have gotten around this place without a car?

I grabbed the old car keys from where I remember George keeping them in the drawer, and placed it in my pocket. It was the same place where the phone sat silently and, like I've told George, I was— _had_ —to call before I left so he wouldn't go paranoid in case he calls during that period of time. After making the phone call, I grabbed my journal once more and looked for the note I made, related to the things I needed to buy. Good thing it was on a blank page, so I tore it off.

George mentioned that I get some money from his wallet, which he left in one of his bags—worst—was to bring his change of clothes. I'll give it to him on my way back. Making sure I had everything I found necessary, I went to the garage which was a few strides from the kitchen.

This black Toyota Cressida which—I think—came five or four years before my own mother gave birth to me in 1988. When George had a stable job, he took care of its maintenance. Eventually, I was taught how to drive this good and old car so that when I go to school, I wouldn't cause much of a hassle with George having to go back and forth to driving and fetching me. I opened the garage door first before hopping in to the car itself.

I got the car out the garage, happy to be actually driving again. The windows were down and I tried to enjoy the smell of the earth and the pines while they were being rained on. I turned the radio on; putting it at a minimum volume of the static-mixed-with-music it created. I drove slowly, thinking about hiking someday but these woods were kind of dangerous with bears and all, so I couldn't go alone. I might get myself killed instantly in these forests.

There weren't many cars yet—it's Sunday and it was nine in the morning—which meant that it would almost look like I owned the grocery store. Upon reaching my destination, I parked the car to the nearest space available. I decided not to bring my journal—I left it at home—since I might accidentally place it somewhere while focusing on buying, then took the umbrella and opened it as I got out. I didn't feel like getting wet yet, although it was just a drizzle. After placing the umbrella in a rack by the entrance, I grabbed a shopping cart and basket then checked George's and my own wallet as I walked slowly to the aisles of different products. His had more bills in them of course; he had a stable and high-paying job, besides from the fact that William—he died when I was two—wrote it in his will that half of his riches will be for his wife and the rest shall go to her son, who happened to be my father.

Then here I was, totally dependent on said man, George. But I'll be doing part-times soon. I didn't need to count how much was in his wallet. All I know is that the money I had at hand to do this chore was more than enough. I pushed the metal cart and made my way around; going back twice or thrice in a few aisles either when I remembered an item I forgot to get or to return something. Most of the things I had to buy were perishable goods or stuff with an expiry date.

Nothing lasts forever… right, I could have that written or a new theme for a painting.

Almost an hour later, the cart was already heavy with mostly food. I also grabbed some supplies along the way and placed them in the basket. When I was finished, there was a short line by the counter. I did a roll call of the items in my head, checking on the crumpled list whether I got it all complete now—if I had the things I need—the most important ones out of _other_ less-important items.

I was waiting for my turn until a random person I hadn't paid attention to who was after me in line, tapped my shoulder lightly. I turned my head to look, and was met with clear blue eyes belonging to a guy around my age.

"Hey, you're back!"

Mike Newton, I recognized him of course. I tried a smile as I moved, placing the items on the counter as I picked them up randomly. "Hello, Mike."

"Here, let me help you with that."

I shook my head. "No, it's fine I can do it." But the pale blond guy was stubborn, and he reached out, helping me as he said he would. "So, since when did you arrive? You bought a load of stuff so I'm guessing you just came?" he asked. I nodded, "Dad and I arrived yesterday, and we're staying here for a year or so." His face widened to a grin and his eyes widened in a bit of surprise.

But it wasn't the same as Seth's—his smile, I mean.

"A year? Sounds great! So, we'll be seeing you tomorrow?" I nodded again, not too enthralled to talk to him since I _will_ be doing that tomorrow and onward. I opened George's wallet as the last item was scanned. I didn't pay everything with his money and I pulled out some bills from mine. I felt Mike peeking over my shoulder when he saw that I held two wallets, and he gave more attention to George's, and I heard him mutter a 'Wow.'

His parents owned a business, so shouldn't he be used with big money? Or was I assuming wrong?

I began to put the paper bags in the shopping cart; there were too many for my little arms. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Mike. I have to go now." The way I acted made us look a bit awkward, like strangers. I didn't intend to do this to him.

He started placing his stuff on the counter, the scanner beeping with every item laid before it. "Sure, see ya! Lunch with us, okay?" I waved him a short goodbye, and we smiled at each other before I turned my back completely at him, going out of the grocery store—nearly forgetting the umbrella—then strolled towards my car.

Yes, " _my_ " car.

The backseat goes to the paper bags and of course, as a good teenager, I should return the shopping cart to the return area. Two minutes later, I was already on the road, driving towards Eleanor's house. When I arrived, there was another car by the driveway. It was black, shiny and looked very expensive—I can tell from here, that my Toyota was ancient compared to this Benz.

I had no choice but to park next to it, the car was beautiful and I wondered who owned it, and why they were at Eleanor's. It might be a lawyer or something…

I entered the house, carrying as well George's change of clothes. I called for him since it looked and felt like the house was empty, which was unlikely. There was leftover food by the counter, which was covered by another plate. I'm guessing they both have had their early lunches. Then, Eleanor's bedroom door opened, revealing a tall man with blond hair and pale skin, he looked young and tired with circles under his eyes.

"Oh, it seems you have a visitor," his voice was like music as he spoke. The actor-looking man looked back at my father who went out after him, or maybe at my grandmother since… well; she was the sickly one between the two, I don't know. "Um, hello?" I asked, unsure of what I should say.

He was _very_ handsome.

"Vallie, you came just in time. Here, is Dr. Cullen. The one Sue told us, he moved in with his family last year, here in Forks."

Wow, he was a doctor.

I nodded slowly, not because I didn't remember how Mrs. Clearwater described him, heck—she even flinched—at the mention of his name.

I took in details of another beautiful person. If he was beautiful, then what more could his children be? ...if he had them. I know it was bad manners to be staring at people like this but he reminded me of Sally.

There was something similar about them, I just couldn't find out why.

He nodded at me and smiled, acknowledging my presence. He looked gentle, and if it were anybody else, I'd say they wouldn't be eating an apple a day to keep _this_ doctor away.

"Well, I won't be staying long. It was nice to finally meet you, Mr. Rayne, along with Vallie. Your daughter looks wonderful."

My name sounded _perfect_ when he said it. Good thing I gripped on George's clothes.

"The feeling's mutual, Doctor, thank you so much. Ah, you can call me George."

I moved to the side so he could go out, since I was stuck by the doorway, my feet planted there ever since I laid my eyes on my grandma's doctor.

"Hey, your mouth's open." George snapped me out from where I stared, my eyes glued to the spot where I last saw Dr. Cullen's retreating figure. His car didn't have a loud roar as it started. It was smooth, quiet, and beautiful—much like him.

In seconds, he and all the beauty he carried along with his existence was gone and onto the road. I walked to the nearest couch and laid the clothes my father owned which I asked balance from. He watched me as I walked back to the counter and he began to speak.

"Have you had your lunch? Or are you full after seeing the doc?" George smirked, teasing me and I gave back a scoff for a reply. I turned my back to him so I could take a peek at the fridge. "I _haven't_ , Dad. But I _did_ come here to give you your wallet. Where's Grandma?" I faced him this time, holding a glass pitcher half-filled with lemonade. I placed it on the counter, before retrieving a glass from the cupboard.

"She's fast asleep; Dr. Cullen and I had a lot to talk about. I can tell he's the type of person that gives his heart to his job, not his wants." George replied, handing me a plate of the leftover pasta. I pulled his wallet from my pocket before sitting down, then sliding said object over the counter towards him.

"I won't be staying long then. I was planning to help you around here but I still have to clean the house, have everything in order, at least, before I go to school." I twirled the pasta with my fork and ate it. I'm grateful that he knew how to cook. George murmured "Clean freak." then snatched my glass, pouring in the lemonade for me.

I rolled my eyes at the comment, "It's better than sleeping in the company of dust bunnies, hopping around." He nodded sarcastically at my retort. I enjoy these kinds of moments I have with George; when he acts as if he was around my age. He continued to be silent, retrieving a mug from the cupboard. "Aren't those made by Sally?" I asked, recognizing the owl of the knitted cup warmers. At the mention of her name, he beamed. "Yeah, and Mom loves them. It was a good thing I put these in the bag I left here."

"But you forgot your clothes." I made a smug look on my face, and then made a follow-up. "At least it makes grandma happy. Speaking of Sally, when are you going to call her?" I took sips of lemonade, nearly done with eating my lunch. He poured coffee into his mug, the steam coming out from it. George enjoyed his coffee most when it was black and strong, probably an attempt to get that same strength into his system.

"I already did and I've already told her about these," his thumb caressed the cup warmer then continued. "I can feel her happiness from here. Now she's pumped to knit more."

"More cup warmers?"

" _No_ , she means she'll knit more, _other stuff_ for Mom." He rolled his eyes and I chuckled.

George was always kind of sensitive when it came to teasing Sally, without the woman's knowledge. "You know, she might soon be your mother." I stood up, went to the sink and began washing the dishes I used. "Of course, I do. You'll be making her my mother in the future… when you feel that the timing's right. It's already been _six years_."

He looked down at his drink and sighed. George was suddenly quiet. I understood right away as realization hit me like a brick and a pang of guilt coursed through me for even mentioning that. "I'm sorry, Dad." I murmured, wiping the plates dry. He shook his head and finished the coffee in one drink. "No, I'm fine. I should be the one apologizing for _her_ sake. Your mother has said harsh words that might have affected you greatly." I forced a smile and gave him a light hug, just so to reassure him. "I'm okay; don't feel bad about yourself Dad. Aren't you proud that you were strong enough to raise me by yourself? Look at how George-ous I've become!" I grinned at the pun I intended to do, and was relieved when his lips broke into a smile. He ruffled my hair afterwards and I pulled away.

"I have got to go, it's beginning to pour harder outside. I'm in no mood to getting wet." He chuckled, agreeing. "You have a year-long chance to get that going."

I turned to leave, waving my hands before I got out and ran to the car, my hand failing in an attempt to shield myself from the rain. I should've brought the umbrella. The car rumbled to life, and I saw George standing, leaning on the door frame. He had another cup of coffee in his hands and I cringed. "I never should've mentioned Mom…"

I had the car on reverse, blew the horn once as goodbye—hoping it didn't wake Eleanor up—and went to the road. The windshield made some slight noises as it slid across the glass. I stayed silent, this time though, I drove with more speed than I did this morning; arrived home, having to open the garage door by myself and run back inside the car to park it.

Now then, I took care of everything. This was a good distraction.

I still felt guilty. I hated having to be the reason or trigger to hurting George, even in the least of ways. He's been through too much, now it was my turn to be the tough guy between us. I had to at least repay and respect him for being a part of my life ever since.

I folded the paper bags where the groceries were once placed; they could be of use someday. Then I began cleaning—from dusting to waxing the floors—and it was afternoon by the time I've finished. I took a bath, changed to something more comfortable that was a loose shirt and sweatpants. The rain outside momentarily stopped and I took this chance to go to my room, open the sliding doors then stay at the veranda. I'd rather call it a veranda than a glass room since, instead of railings, there were glass walls whose vertical fabric blinds were left folded. I walked barefooted on the ceramic tiled floor. This veranda connects to George's room on my left. I carried my journal in one hand, pen and pencil on the other. I sat on the rattan swing chair and flipped the pages of my journal then began drawing what I could see before me—trees.

 _"In this changing life_

 _Nothing lasts forever_

 _I don't believe that_

 _Feelings, memories won't wither_

 _There is a point in time_

 _It will all be over_

 _Wake up, live, and sleep_

 _To death you will surrender"_

My mother wasn't really nice. Honestly. Although she's dead, the way she was with us, the words she spat both to me and George were too much. Nevertheless, George still loved her and cared for her. He was dating Sally when my mom's life ended; like George, I came to accept her and tried to understand why she treated us that way.

Sighing, I closed the journal once more. I tried to find the sun so I could wait for it to set, so I could watch it give up on finding the moon that only comes out when the sun was gone. After placing my stuff on a nearby table, I ended up taking a nap in my swing chair.

When I opened my eyes, it was already dark outside, the rain and wind grew stronger throughout my sleep. Despite that, the moon was still able to give out some light through the rain clouds, penetrating through the glass. I stood after wrinkling my eyes, stretched then went back inside my room.

First thing I grabbed was my maroon backpack and I began packing things I needed for school tomorrow. I put the pencil case in last, since I had to put in the pen and pencil I used moments ago.

I was pretty much done with everything I had to do that day. So I locked the house, washed my face and climbed into bed, hugging the pillow beside me. Tomorrow, I will be officially part of Forks High School's student population—again, the late enrollee, a late addition to three-hundred-something. I used to be confused as to why they would accept me if it was like, near the end of the school year.

But I guess my father, George, took care of that matter for me.

I suddenly felt tired, for a reason I don't know and it shouldn't matter. It was as if sleep isn't the answer to it. Depressing thoughts suddenly crept to me and flipped over to my other side, facing the door of my room, clutching the pillow as I tried to sleep without having to cry.

* * *

I was alone, and it was fine. I felt that there was some sense of maturity in me as I cooked breakfast for myself. It didn't take long for me to be done.

Wearing a blue and white checkered polo that was tucked in my jeans, I wore brown boots reaching just below my knees and grabbed my jacket for the week—which was moss green, just like Forks.

My backpack was slung over one shoulder and I dialed Eleanor's home so I could tell George I'll be out most of the day for obvious reasons.

I drove my way to school and parked near the Front Office so I could get my schedule plus a map—there was always one—to guide me around the maroon-colored buildings framed and covered by trees and shrubs.

I wore my backpack, which I put in the umbrella before I forgot about it, and my jacket hung on my forearm as I went out of the car. It was a good thing that it wasn't drizzling—very rare situation—and I walked towards the small Front Office.

Upon entering, I looked at the ticking clock on the wall and only then did I realize I was a bit early. I wouldn't be surprised if I'll be alone for most of this morning. I was alone since yesterday. The place was pretty much the same way I left it last year, the bulletin board only had more and newer announcements and there were two more flowers being kept here.

I approached the counter where I found Mrs. Cope standing behind her desk, her back facing me. Her hair was a few shades redder than mine; she might've not heard me enter. I cleared my throat and showed a small smile, greeting her surprised face. "Good morning, Mrs. Cope."

The shock soon washed off her features and she returned the smile, probably recognizing me. "Good morning, you're up early. What is it that you need?" I blinked and fought to maintain the smile. I guess I was wrong and I was pretty sure I failed and looked dumbfounded right now. "I'm Vallie Margaret Rayne."

Her mouth formed a little 'o' and she nodded her head before getting a thick stack of papers. "Right, right, welcome back, dear. Here is your schedule and the map of the school." She placed the sheets of paper on the counter and went through my schedule for me, asking whether I still remembered the teachers.

There are only few that I recognized. She was going to highlight the map for the quickest way to each room and I stopped her. "It's okay, Mrs. Cope. I could handle going to my classes, thank you." She closed the highlighter and brought out one final slip. "Don't forget to have your teachers sign this, okay?"

Nodding my head, I collected the papers and replied. "See you later then, Mrs. Cope." I walked out the office and ran back to the car since the rain began to pour. There were a few others who've arrived, some cars that looked older and rustier than what I was using.

I wore my jacket then drove around and looked for a more convenient parking space and I noticed that my Toyota was just across some decent-looking cars—a Volvo and a BMW. Back in Phoenix, most of the time there was some new car.

While I had George's Chevrolet… and a learner's permit.

I grabbed my backpack, placed the map inside then began walking towards my first class—Geometry in Building 5—very unlucky. I didn't get to see Mike or the others. They must be in their class by now. But I wasn't going to be late, since there were two more people closely behind me. I removed my jacket which the now-folded schedule was placed into its pocket before I opened the door and entered the classroom.

I approached the blonde teacher who had a bad perm and pink glasses and poor make-up skills, her name was Mrs. Bradley, to give her the paper and have it signed. She looked at me from head to toe and I tried my best not to roll my eyes—even if she was a teacher, those were not good manners. She gave me back the paper and pointed to where I should sit. I made my way then, with my head bowed.

In front of me was a guy I didn't recognize, someone I guess who've transferred earlier this school year. I got my journal, pencil case and an extra notebook just so it could look like I was going to copy notes. I ended up drawing most of the time since I had brought important subject notebooks with me, and I was pretty sure those notebooks had more and maybe advanced than what Mrs. Bradley was teaching.

When class ended at the bell's signal, I went to Building 3 for English, to my next class alone. Mr. Young was the first teacher to smile at me. He looked like a nerd, with that bowl cut and thick glasses. But at least I can sense he's got a better personality than the previous teacher. After handing me back the slip of paper, he asked in a hushed tone if I wanted to introduce myself to the class. I politely rejected the offer then I was made to sit next to a girl with dark brown hair who was Jessica Stanley.

She began scribbling something on a sheet of paper she tore from her notebook. She sneakily passed it to me when the teacher wasn't looking.

 _Welcome back! You have got to have lunch with us. I have lots to tell you! What subject are you having before lunch?_

I pretended to write notes on my notebook when in truth I was scribbling a reply of my own. It was a good thing most of the students were used to seeing me when school was almost over; their heads didn't turn in my direction anymore.

 _I will, don't worry. I told Mike the other day when we met by accident, I'll tell you later. Uh, I think it was Gym with Brown. I still know my way around here so chill and listen to the teacher._

Her eyes widened a little as she saw Mike's name appear in my reply and I repressed a sigh. Mr. Young suddenly called for Jessica's attention, and I was thankful she was able to answer. "Ms. Stanley, whoever you're passing notes with, I suggest you stop. Unless you want to pass me a five-page essay tomorrow in the morning, then I wouldn't mind."

It was scary. He was still smiling when he said that.

So the morning continued on until Gym class. I was in the dressing room about to change—yes, I was so ready for this subject—and there I saw a girl with glasses, light brown hair and eyes. I went near her, "Angela, you're that person right?" She turned her head and almost hit my face with her ponytail.

"Oh! Vallie! I've missed you so much! It's so nice to know that we have at least a class together." Angela replied upon hugging me. "I feel the same way, no worries. Let's go before we're too late."

"True, you wouldn't want to run five laps around the gym on your first day here." Yikes. As long as I had you and we won't be doing push-ups, I thought. We arrived in gym just in time to see Coach Brown blowing her whistle. At first I thought the teacher was a _he_ but it turns out _he_ was a _she_ —literally. Her short blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and made a small curve just above her nape. She had a slim body but had some muscle in them. I saw Mike's face light up when he saw me with Angela. I threw him a glance and smiled in greeting.

Coach Brown began looking at her clipboard, and then I remembered I had to have her sign the slip. Only this teacher made me introduce myself in front of everyone… plus what sport I liked the most and why. I don't really think there's a need for this.

I sighed, faced my new classmates and began by saying my name aloud. "I'm Vallie Margaret Rayne, and I like volleyball the most because that's the sport… I know I'm kind of good at."

But I suck when there are official games, but if not—I'm going to be alright. Coach Brown nodded and that served as her cue to sign. "I'll be looking forward to that, Ms. Rayne." I breathed, hoping I would screw it up. But I guess she'll be able to appreciate people who try and don't slack during her class—I can survive through that.

So class continued and it turns out we were having volleyball. She made me play on the first day, kind of better than just sitting, watching, rooting for a team. Plus I just recently learned how to control my strength back in Phoenix, and this was a good way to test it out. It felt good to actually do that, because I often ended up hitting somebody's head when serving.

I could tell from the coach's pleased, freckled face that I will pass her class. Before heading back to the dressing room with Angela, I reclaimed my slip from her with murmur of a thank you. I excused myself and jogged my way back to my bespectacled friend waiting by the doors.

"You completely destroyed my team." Angela began, as we walked our way to the cafeteria. I only smiled in response.

The cafeteria is a long, dull-looking room wherein the red-barked trees could be clearly seen from the inside.

Angela had already laced her arm with mine as she—enthusiastically—dragged me with her and get in line to get our tray of our own food. We then saw Jessica waving at us at their table, where Mike sat across from her.

We approached the two of them and I sat next to Jessica, while Angela went next to Mike. I was picking on my food when Jessica started to open her mouth and talk. "How was your stay in Phoenix?" she usually asks that same question every year. I don't get why she's not tired. "Mike told me you'd be here for a year." Oh, right, well that part was going to be new about me.

"It's sunny as usual, nothing new about it. And yeah, I think I'd be here for a year or so, I guess… or until after my Grandma's death. I'm not yet sure." My stay here in Forks all depended on Eleanor's health and shortening life span... and George's decision.

The half hour continued that way, all smiles and laughs; questions about me, them, who's dating who; such questions.

It was all going well until I froze in my seat, my gray eyes met with golden ones that belonged to a pale and unfamiliar face, seated at the farthest side; away from any other table and away from other students. After I blinked, the girl had already looked away; away from me, from anything and anyone else.

Only then did I recognize the bronze-haired guy from my Geometry class, who was seated in front of me. Only then did I notice the similarities _each one of them_ had. Only then did I notice that the five of them were all beautiful.

But they were all looking away. They all look like a painting came to life.

The girl I caught suddenly stood up and she appeared to be dancing, moving with grace even if she was only carrying a tray and dumping her untouched food. "What a waste…"

Jessica turned to look at me. "What do you mean?" My eyes never left their peculiar but familiar group of pale-skinned, epitomes of perfection. But I could still see my lunch mates through peripheral vision. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Mike commented and he chuckled, earning an eye roll from the two other girls. "Look at where she's looking." Angela suggested, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. As dumb as I could get, and I didn't know why but that's the only time I fixed on asking.

" _Who are_ _they_?"


	5. 3: New People

**A/N: Well, first author's note! Just a reminder, I didn't grow up in the US (I'm from Southeast Asia) so if there are errors you see, please do point them out for me; like the seasons, school-related stuff and all that. Here in my place we only have two seasons: Summer and the Rainy season ha-ha. And the quiz thing? Idk, my 8th grade teacher gave stuff like those to us and worse part (during recitations), when we have a wrong answer we remain standing. You can only sit once you got a correct one. Um, so much for that... I was just worried I might not be accurate or something, even after researching a bunch of times. I think those are my only concerns. For this story, I aim to have at least 5, 000 words (and above) per chapter and I never update regularly. It just happened that I have a week-long of no classes... and lesser writer's block.**

 **jms6548: (whee first review! and I just wanted to recognize you hehe) tysm for saying that, your review helped a lot in motivating me tbh.**

 **Well, I won't keep you long. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Oh, _them_?" Jessica looked up to follow where I was looking, then she giggled and her cheeks started to have some pink on them. She might have been looking at someone particular, not the whole table's occupants.

It was as if the guy from my Geometry class heard her call his name because I could've sworn I saw him throw a glare at Jessica's direction.

Or maybe that was for me; they were at the end of the cafeteria and I might need to strain my eyes so I could see them clearly. It might be by chance that it happened, though I didn't look away—unashamed at all—because it was one of them that got caught by me, first.

Jessica spoke in a low voice. "Those are the Cullen's. Alice, the one who just left; Emmett, the bulky guy; and of course, Edward with 'the hair'—the man of my dreams." She giggled again and I only nodded, disregarding the fact she had an extreme crush on the guy named Edward.

"Wait, so they're _all_ Doctor Cullen's children?" My eyes widened as I gasped, looking straight into Jessica's own blue ones. There are no words for the doctor's genes. She seemed surprised at my quiet outburst, and it was a good thing that we were both speaking at hushed tones. A nod was the only reply she could give, while Angela added. "But they're all adopted. The doctor's in his twenties, they say."

"That's… nice of them, I guess. What about the model-like one, the blonde girl?" scratch that, I thought. They all looked like models, each one for a different type of magazine. "She's Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale's twin sister. They were living with Mrs. Cullen—their aunt or something—since they were eight; they're foster children." Jessica continued, and she was the most eager to tell everything she knew about them, like she had an interest to belong to them. I guess that was specific for Edward.

Angela seemed blasé about the topic however Mike's face said otherwise. Probably his appeal to the ladies of Forks High School lessened a bunch when this family arrived. Still though, I highly doubt it. Mike's always in for the ladies.

I gave each one of them a long stare, since it was like, I can only approach them at a certain distance and not really be able to neither communicate with them nor relate to them.

Alice had already resumed her place beside one of the twins. Her hair was deep black, contrasting her pale skin, and cropped short. Even if the ends pointed at every direction, it still looked good on her; like she was a live pixie, small and thin. While the other girl, Rosalie, was tall and elegant—probably the most beautiful woman I've seen in my whole life. Her golden hair shined, falling into waves reaching the middle of her back.

Her twin, Jasper, had honey blond hair, muscular yet slender, unlike the other one, Emmett. The latter guy was bulky, the type you'd see working out in a gym every day, and his hair was dark and curly. Geometry classmate was different; he was the most attractive out of the three, I'll give him that. He looked tall and thin… but still had some muscle.

"They're all so pale… but very _stunning_." I sighed, not knowing how to really describe them. No dictionary could provide the right word for those kinds of people. Finally, I looked away from the unique family. It's weird for _me_ not to have noticed them sooner.

"You know what the catch is? They're all _together_ , the twins were with Alice and Emmett Cullen; and they all live in the same place."

As if she just heard that from hours ago, Jessica still held the shock that I presumed the whole town of Forks had when they noticed those teenagers. Although, that _would_ stir up an issue even if they were in Phoenix. I hummed, contemplating how to actually reply.

"I don't want to judge them or anything so yeah, I don't know what to say about that…" _Should I even say anything about it at all?_ But saying that will come out as rude. I thought I saw Edward's lips part and move, and Emmett's raising his to form a smirk, seconds later. I had to discipline myself to look away, because staring at people was bad.

"So… is that some reason why people here are so distant? Or is it because their beauty sends people's self-esteem down the gutter?" My joke didn't work, turns out I was the only one who laughed at it; save for Angela who spared me a grin. Should've known better—when Jessica had unofficially introduced me to the family, her voice did sound a bit bitter. Just like that, nobody answered my question.

"There's just something about them, and they usually just keep to themselves." Mike muttered; I can totally hear the hostility in his voice. What was that something? If they keep to themselves, has anyone tried to at least approach them? We'll never know unless we try, asides from obviously _flirting_ with them though—pertaining to Jessica. I badly wanted to make a retort but it'll only cause me some trouble. Sometimes it's better to keep things to yourself.

"Thanks I guess, for telling me about them." I tried to ease the conversation and Angela picked up, changing the topic. This was why I often prefer her than even some of my other friends in Phoenix.

It was always me, I always had to try. That's what my life has always been. It's like I've never been enough. But I remain silent and trap my voice inside then let my emotions flow through art-related stuff.

The bell rang just after we returned our trays. I grabbed my schedule from my jacket's pocket. "I have World History in Building 6 with… Mr. Anderson." Mike grimaced. "Well, good luck with that. He's probably the strictest teacher we have this year." I blinked and took note of it. Turns out none of them were going to be my classmate so I head out alone and will meet them by dismissal.

The teacher wasn't there yet so I sat myself anywhere that was free—and that seat was beside Alice Cullen, the one I met eyes with during lunch.

I stole glances at her, and those eyes caught my attention again. Their family really does remind me of Sally, even if I know that they weren't at all blood-related. She didn't seem to mind even if I was openly watching her.

Alice looked straight ahead, and the rest of the students in the room were all amongst themselves. Some were looking at me, probably thinking that I wasn't very lucky. She tapped her chalky pale and slim fingers in a rhythmic way; or maybe it was because of _her_ , because she was the one doing it, that it seemed so. Alice was about to tap on the table for the fifteenth time when her finger paused midair, and the doors opened immediately after.

The teacher, Mr. Anderson, was young but nearly bald; his serious face told me that he was here for business. His cheek had a mole and his skin was tan. The whole room went silent upon his entrance, and I quickly stood up, remembering my slip.

Mr. Anderson looked at the paper first then his green eyes met mine for a fraction of a second. "Would you rather be called Vallie or Margaret?" When he spoke, his dimples showed.

"Oh, please just call me Vallie."

He signed in silence then made me go back to my seat before he began discussing. I got my notebook out then began jotting down notes, careful not to make any mistake since it _will_ annoy me and my sight. I tried not to be distracted by Alice even if she was doing perfectly fine. It's just that I was very curious about them; like her family, and Sally, were all out of this world.

As if they were of a different kind, they were different from us, different from me who was already different from others. Since well, I don't know just exactly who I am yet.

"Get a partner to answer these questions." Mr. Anderson announced, carrying with him a thick stack of papers in his arms as he began distributing them. There was no one I knew, and no one would partner their self with Alice so, without another choice, my seatmate will be my partner.

I guess the teacher was sort of a sadist. The quiz, as he'd called it, didn't have just one specific topic and one type of test. There was a blank map, analogy, sequencing of events and a five-page essay. It breaks my heart that multiple choice questions were not included.

He was worse than my teacher in Phoenix… in this kind of sense.

I was here, my first day in his class and I wasn't excused from this quiz. I'll have to rummage through my stock knowledge. I can't just depend on Alice because one, I wasn't that dumb and two, that's cheating and unfair.

"The papers you are holding right now is part one. There will be a second part a week before finals. However, part two will be done individually. For now, I just want to see how much you've learned and absorbed. You have 30 minutes to work on it with your partner during this week and submit it on the following Monday. Start,"

I focused my attention on the stapled papers in my hand then looked at Alice. We both didn't have time to waste so I began writing our names on the front page as I talked. "So um, Alice… what parts are you answering?" I removed the staple wire with my fingers, so we could work on different tests on different pages. "I'll do the blank map and sequencing, if that's okay with you."

Her voice was really, really nice. She probably didn't need to try hard at an amateur singing contest. _Right, focus Vallie_.

I handed her the pages for the ones she mentioned. She revealed her perfect set of white teeth as she smiled, and it couldn't be helped to smile in return. I thought of starting with the essay, which was about discussing the whole of World War I. I sighed and began to write with my mechanical pencil. It was always better to draft it out first before inking it.

"Ten minutes left."

I sighed. I was out of ideas for the essay a few minutes ago, now I was struggling with the analogy. While there goes my partner, Alice, answering without so much of a pause to think of what to answer. "Vallie, I could help you if you want." Alice murmured, turning to me after she clicked her pen and placed it down the table.

"Um. Is it okay? I um, well, sorry…" my brain was failing me, and I felt useless, hence the stammering. She changed at least three of my answers and helped in answering two more when Mr. Anderson began collecting the papers. I compiled our quiz and luckily my small stapler had some wire left. "You finished everything?" I asked her after the teacher got our papers. Alice shrugged. "Not all. I only answered those I knew of, plus there's a whole week to have it done. There was no need to rush."

 _So you're saying you could've finished it if today was the deadline?_ I thought. "What about you, how did the essay go?" I bit my lower lip and looked down at my table's mess—very annoying—and settled on looking at my pretty partner instead. "Five pages, about the First World War… I barely finished one page." I sheepishly smiled and scratched my cheek. Mr. Anderson had dismissed the class after the bell and I began fixing my things. "Can you help me? I mean, I think Mr. Anderson had discussions in even more detail than what my previous teacher did… but if it bothers you, it's okay with me."

I was talking and walking with Alice, and I neglected the stares and turning of heads aimed at us. "Oh, _well_ … I will try and see what I can do about it, Vallie." I smiled in gratitude; at least there was a chance. "Thanks, I'll see you around. Where are you going?" Alice was already walking ahead of and away from me. "Building 3, I have English. Bye!" She yelled back at me while raising her hand, waving it. I returned the gesture then turned on my heel to brisk walk my way to Spanish.

Again, what was the big deal about the Cullens? They were harmless like us. But certainly _not_ human-like, even if they really _were_ human.

I chilled through last period, and the final bell for this day rang loudly. I had to return my paperwork to the Front Office, so I went ahead, thinking that I might see Angela or anyone I knew on the way there. It was warm inside and it felt good. I approached Mrs. Cope and she smiled. "How was your first day, dear?"

"Oh, just the same as usual," my convincing grin made it look as if I was telling the truth. Except that, I wasn't. I had interacted with one of the Cullen's, the palest set of people in school, the family that might have been or still a part of daily gossip in small town Forks.

I saw Alice get in her brother's car, I presume, since it was Edward in their shiny Volvo's driver's seat. From the inside of my own ride, I watched them drive off. I sighed, shivering from the cold and decided to start the car. Guess my friends went home ahead, when they clearly told me that they _will_ wait for me.

I ran to the front door since it was already raining; I'll just park the car in the garage later on when the rain stops. I broke into laughter upon seeing a basket with a white, fluffy teddy bear sitting on top of different chocolates. A small folded paper lay in the middle of all these saying "Welcome Home!"

Jessica and Angela were the ones behind it. I carried their gift as I got inside the house. At least now, I had some company besides my artsy things. I put the sweets in the fridge then carried the bear to my bedroom. I finished my homework just before supper time, even having more ideas to add to my essay. I noticed George's bags weren't in his room; I suspected he dropped by to get them. Hm. Now I totally _am_ alone.

This sucks.

Too much alone time is not good for my well-being. I tend to think too much, I get too paranoid, and my mood shifts a lot, especially if I don't have anything left to do.

So I cleaned the house, started with the laundry for no reason, and then took a bath. In the end, I was in my room again, stroking the stuffed toy's furry head, staring at the small and empty canvas. It was so plain, just one texture, no color and was just nothing. It was nothing yet, since it still lacked something.

 _Just like me._

I had no idea what else to do nor what to do with the canvas, I could cry.

Why was I always alone? I've been holding on my sanity for a bunch of years. I wondered when there'll be something, just once in my life, that would make me feel like I was alive.

Shoving the canvas off the bed, I slammed the pillows above my head and let a few tears run down my face, so I could just sleep. I didn't want to think anymore. I might end up regretting, cursing, and I was already hurting.

* * *

The next day, I thanked Jessica and Angela for the homecoming gift, which I used as a crying buddy last night. It was foolish to have those thoughts consume me. I promised myself not to cry for a petty reason. The real question was: why wasn't I used to being alone yet?

I made my way to Geometry this morning, where there was a little traffic by the doors due to students hanging up their raincoats, hoodies and such. If it was like that then there's a reason for me not to remove my moss green jacket-of-the-week.

I bumped into someone when I didn't notice my laces were untied, making me trip. I looked up to see who it was, that smelled so good so early in the morning.

It was Edward. He smelled sickeningly sweet, and refreshing.

I stuttered out an apology which made me look really pathetic to such a gorgeous guy. My cheeks heated up, the blood rushing to them underneath my skin. He brushed it off with a half-smile as he shook his head. Just when I thought the blush was disappearing from my face due to that encounter, it resurfaced when I solved in front of the whole class and made a careless mistake causing my answer to be wrong. With my head bowed, I returned to my seat behind Alice's brother.

On the way out, Edward caught me by my wrist. "I heard that you asked help from Alice for the quiz." He started, and I had to put in some effort so I could listen intently and make sure that my mouth wasn't hanging open. His pitch black eyes were locked on mine, while my own gray ones ran on every angle and corner of his face. "I was just curious why it needed to be her when you could've asked your other… friends. Wasn't that a better idea?" I stared at him in confusion. Was there anything wrong with two class partners helping each other? And no, I will not be swayed with his persuasive voice and appealing looks.

"Asides from the fact that you two are partners, of course." He said as though he read my thoughts. I shrugged, saying that it was probably the only reason I could think of. I didn't have any hidden motives or anything. I even thought of myself as an open book or someone so transparent. I just wanted help from someone who was in the same class as mine and it just happened that it was Alice that I knew of… even if she didn't know me.

"Alright, if that's what you say." He turned around and dismissed me just like that. I locked gazes with some students who stared at us, and made sure I caught them looking as I passed, on my way to English. These kids need to learn their manners.

During Biology, Mr. Michaels was running late and the class buzzed with chatter. An Asian-looking guy called for my attention and introduced himself as Eric. He seemed to be asking for something, but he fidgeted a bunch of times that he wasn't able to finish what he was trying to say because the teacher arrived at that moment. I think it had something to do with Angela; I wasn't keeping up with him, preoccupied by finishing a drawing in my journal.

I tried to remember him, but since he rarely talked nor spent time with me, I was having a hard time. Though his greasy hair did leave an impression before.

After Gym class, which of course, another set of volleyball games, Angela and I walked together, our arms linked again. We had lunch with the others, and I paid less attention to Mike. I found myself looking back at the Cullen family once more, and will be in a class with another one of them in the following subject. I just noticed from Edward, that some of them had purple bruise-like shadows beneath their eyes. "Hey Vallie, you enjoying your view?"

I scoffed and looked back at Jessica. I just found them peculiar in a good way; entertaining, even. I craved to know more. "As if you yourself aren't fond of them… especially Edward." I laughed at her flabbergasted face.

Today though, Lauren Mallory joined us at our table—something I didn't expect. Her green eyes scrutinized me and I could only brush it off. Duh, I get it. She was pretty and popular; I wasn't any competition nor was I interested. Nobody even paid attention to me… much to my relief.

But her beauty was _no match_ with Rosalie or any of the Cullens, that's for sure.

"Aw, come on Vallie. Talk to me, please, I said I was sorry." Mike interrupted my train of thought, holding my gaze. I raised a brow at him, the corner of my lips pulling down slightly, feigning a deadpan. "Hello, Mike. _There_ , I've said that for the nth time. Happy?" Angela chuckled and elbowed my side, and we looked at each other. She looked at Lauren next, who was looking elsewhere and whispered. "She's going to hate you."

Didn't matter—Lauren was hardly ever friendly to me ever since. The reason behind it, I still have no idea of. It didn't matter if she was interested in Mike, because for one, I wasn't.

"Ugh, what an annoying way of playing hard-to-get." Lauren whispered to no one, but purposely voicing out her thoughts aimed at me, rolling her eyes in the process. I shrugged and just smiled back. "I bet you could play it better." I winked at her, and then the bell rang, 'saving my ass', as what Jessica told me after Lauren stormed out the cafeteria. Mike was left there, and he was silent on the way to his next class.

After a satisfying lunch, I sat in my place, tapping my finger on the table as we all waited for the teacher to arrive. I had to face the quiz with Mr. Anderson once again, for the rest of this week.

I was being nice to Alice, the same way she was being nice to me. Again, I couldn't see anything wrong with us both working together. "So, about the study session, what do you say?" I opened the topic while we were heading out the classroom. At least today, I was already able to finish the first page of the essay. "Right, about that… I decided to give it a chance since I didn't have plans for tomorrow." What a lifesaver. This makes me doubt the people of Forks. There was absolutely nothing wrong with them, just very surreal-looking. To be honest, I'd prefer her over Lauren.

"Great! So, um, where and what time?"

"I'll drop by your place, after school."

It was settled then, I thanked her as I handed the piece of paper I tore from a notebook which contained directions to my house, and my phone numbers that I've written. "Don't thank me yet, we haven't even started." We grinned and chuckled at each other before parting ways.

After Spanish, my last subject, I was surprised to see Mike standing outside the classroom's doors. "What brings you here?" I spared him a smile; I was too much in a good mood to act indifferent but still remembering that he along with Jessica and Angela had ditched me yesterday. The two girls had a valuable reason for it though, and the effort was greatly appreciated.

He seemed surprised that I was smiling at him now. "W-Well, I was thinking that maybe I could make it up to you, for yesterday." I snorted while we were on our way to my car, making his eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Don't make such a big deal out of it. I was just teasing you." I reached for the door's handle and he caught my hand in his, stopping me. "I'm serious, and also consider it as _my_ homecoming gift for you." _Sure, as if._ I jerked my hand from him, hopping in the car quickly as I fought not to roll my eyes.

I didn't want nor need to let him ruin my mood. "Okay, just, let me think about it. But don't get your hopes up… geez, Mike." His grin was so wide that he reminded me of Seth.

He reminded me of _Boo_ , the little girl from MONSTERS, INC.—Seth, I mean. Or maybe I went overboard with comparing his innocent side to hers. Anyway, I'll have to make plans of going down to La Push as what I have promised him.

"Cool, I'll just give you a call or something. Bye Vallie!" I nearly forgot Mike's presence and I could only nod at him before driving away. I shook my head and instead of heading straight home, I went to Eleanor's. Right, I would visit every Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Hey, Dad… Grandma…" I greeted them both as I entered. It was nice to talk to them again, because being alone in the other house made it feel like it's been so long. "How's school?" George asked, handing me an apple. I took a bite before I replied.

"Still the same—buildings, cafeteria, and friends—nothing new. Jess and Gela gave me a homecoming gift yesterday and I'm more than willing to share the treats with you. Oh and by the way, Dad…"

He looked up at me with a raised brow, chewing his own apple. "I'll be having someone over tomorrow. I promise I'll visit again on Thursday." His silence made me continue and explain in more detail. I sighed internally, afterwards I told him that it was Alice, one of Doctor Cullen's children, and it was for our World History death quiz. "That's good to know; at least you're making friends with the new kids around here." _Oh George, if only you knew of the rumors or even just how… bewitching they looked._

"You're friends with the Cullens, Vallie?" Eleanor asked after drinking a glass of water. I shrugged, not really friends but more of acquaintances. It was just my second day there, please. I still needed to see how things will go. I decided to change the subject. "So, you'll be staying here for good, Dad?" George smiled apologetically at me as an arm went around his mother's shoulders. I didn't need to hear it, so I nodded before giving them both a peck on their cheeks and a hug.

I missed the warmth of being with my family. But it was acceptable; Eleanor needed her last moments mostly spent with George. I had to be fair and I understood.

On the way home, I received Mike's text message.

 _"_ _Movies with me on Friday night; sounds good?"_

I waited to arrive home then got the car in the garage before replying to it.

 _"_ _Still thinking about it."_

" _I'll wait for your answer then. Still hoping you agree to it."_

" _Like I said, don't get your hopes up."_

" _That won't stop me, of course. Give me a chance, Vallie."_

I ignored him then opened my book—Julius Caesar—and my eyes fell on to the highlighted part, in between the pages where I last left my bookmark. I couldn't retain the reason why I had highlighted it, but I was sure that I didn't highlight just one. My phone received another text message minutes later while I was writing down notes from English. I was going to lose it if it weren't for the fact that Alice was the one who texted me.

 _"_ _Here's my number, just so you'd know. See ya!"_

" _Thanks, I have it saved now."_

I wasn't expecting any reply then decided to answer poor Mike's neglected message.

 _"_ _I thought we were talking about movies. What's with the chance thing now? Anyway, stop texting me, I'm doing my homework. Bye."_

I plopped down the bed and tossed my phone somewhere, away from me. I wasn't spending my time on a guy I obviously treated only as a friend, no more and no less. I've never given much thought about my love life, and I wasn't in for that sort of relationship yet. I had to _live_ first, find myself before I let somebody else in.

I stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. I placed potatoes and parsnips in a large pot and waited for it to boil. Meanwhile, I seasoned the steak before cooking it to medium-rare. After a few more minutes, I was digging in on my food. I got the TV remote in the middle of eating and turned it on to a movie channel. I savoured my meal, finishing only when the show was about to end. I took a shower and grabbed a set of pajama shorts. It was black, the top was button-down and they were lined with white.

I went to George's room and opened his computer. I had to know if my friends in Phoenix still remember me. I was thankful that I saw at least three e-mails were sent two days ago. Most of it contained lines of 'how are you?', 'we miss you', 'any cuties around?', 'don't forget about us!', 'take care of your grandma', and 'good luck'. They sent me pictures of when they went out last Saturday without me, of course. It must have been fun; their smiles were all too big. I replied to each message, half lies and half truth.

I didn't know how to answer how I was doing—if I was fine being alone or if I wasn't. I didn't know what to answer about how the guys in school looked like—if I should mention Edward instead of Mike. My dad was in charge of Eleanor, I said. I was thankful that they miss me and that I miss them and the sun too, but in the pit of my stomach I was scared. I know I wouldn't forget about them as fast as they could forget about me. I told them to enjoy their life there, don't slack off in school—things I usually said, just like a mother to her children. I smiled softly, as I pressed on the send button for the last e-mail.

"Good luck, huh?" I stared at the now, black screen of the turned-off computer. Luck, fate, destiny—so many words to call it yet there were still some minor differences between them. I didn't believe in that so much. _My_ life is in _my_ control, in _my_ hands—what I want to be was up to me. The decisions I make, the path I choose affects my own and others, the same way theirs will affect me. Sure, my life was in my hands but the reality behind that was it wasn't completely in my control.

It was always about change.

Change was the only thing constant in this world. From good to bad to good again, from happy to sad, from young to old. Life has always been about constant changes that were either supposed to be accepted or to utilize it to something that favors our own welfare. I've been doing that for almost 16 years and it's tiring to keep up with that one _un_ changing routine.

I have to be strong. I needed to be. I wouldn't be able to know how strong I really am until being strong is the only rational choice I have left. I let a few tears escape my eyes, only to be wiped away as soon as they reached my cheeks. Nevertheless, I still keep on believing that there will be something more to this, to me; that things will be better.

I just need to hold on a little longer.

I just need to keep on going.


	6. 4: Interacting

**A/N: After a month of school, I am back and currently on break. Consider this a late Christmas present. This was probably the longest chapter so far. I hope I could make it up with this. Enjoy~!**

* * *

I stumbled my way out of George's room, almost knocking over the alarm clock that woke me, not even noticing few days ago that it still existed. And the batteries still worked. I was shocked that I fell asleep in his bed, after succumbing to the swirls of melancholy deep in my chest. I didn't expect to be as dramatic as I replied to my friends back in Phoenix.

Well, I wasn't going to dwell on that thought this morning; I had to make sure that when Alice comes over, the house looks like a house. I had more important things to do than to think of my loneliness and instead, try to be happy.

Again.

I was going to be a little late today so I only grabbed a toast and drank a glass of milk for breakfast. Cleaning up would have to wait. I threw myself in the car as soon as I got all the school-related things I needed, drove faster than usual and was still able to park the car, a little before the first bell rang. I had to run since the space I got in was sort of farther than my usual spot, plus the fact that it was raining and that I forgot my umbrella.

I wish this day would end already.

By the time I reached the classroom for Geometry, my hair was pretty much damp. Moreover, my hair was longer than everyone else's, the tips almost reaching just above my buttocks. But now I had it in a ponytail so it wasn't much of a hassle. After I got to my seat behind Edward's—who followed my movements with his now, golden-like eyes—Mrs. Bradley arrived.

The morning schedule was a breeze—though during English, there was some paper to be answered and I was paired with Jessica. We finished within ten minutes and that's when I opened the topic about Mike.

It's not safe to give out secrets to her, I knew that, but she seems to know Mike pretty well. It wasn't much of a big deal, I just didn't and I won't ever look at Mike _that way_. "So he's asking you out to the movies? And then?"

"That's it. I don't know, I'm just uncomfortable with both rejecting the friendly offer and at the same time accepting it. I mean, it's pretty unnecessary." At the last statement, I noticed her eyebrows twitch a bit higher than the usual. There was an awkward pause as she waited for more and when she felt that I wasn't going to say anything else, she answered. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Maybe invite you and Angela to tag along?"

Her eyes lit up but her following question contradicted what those blue orbs were showing. "But don't you think Mike would want it to be _only_ the two of you?"

I deadpanned. I can't believe she was thinking like Lauren. "Jess, I have no plans of dating him. If I go to the movies with Mike, it's just a friendly notion." Jessica scoffed and flipped her hair. "Are you sure he's looking at you the same way you look at him as only _that_?"

 _Psh, why should I assume? And if I knew, you wouldn't want that to happen._

I was going to say no but she cut me off. "Then again, if Mike goes out with another girl, of course it'll be better if it was you," she paused, squeezing my shoulder lightly. Her voice sounded convincing—but that would be for fools who don't really know Jessica. There was an edge to it, and her concerned look didn't reach her eyes.

"You're more worth it than Lauren, okay?" she whispered to me and I looked at her in confusion. "Oh, he hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"You don't know? No one told you?"

I fought a groan and just resorted to nodding my head. Jessica placed her hands on mine then looked around us, seeing the others minding their own businesses. "He recently broke up with Lauren; actually it's been almost a month. And before she dated Mike, she had Tyler Crowley. She broke up with him, though."

So that's why Lauren kept on fussing yesterday. Maybe she still wanted him or maybe she just couldn't take that she was the one who got dumped, and not the other way around. Doesn't matter, it doesn't concern me.

It looked like Jessica knew a lot more, but a trivial matter such as who's dating who wouldn't be enough to pique my interest. I could only reply her with, "Really? Oh, okay… thanks for telling me, I guess?" I paused, and she looked like she was about to spill some more information, but I cut her off.

"But seriously, I know you'd rather want Mike to be with you." I winked and smirked, the bell saved me from a droning gossip and a fake retort, for now. I bid her goodbye and walked out as soon as I got my hands on my bag.

Kinda rude, I realized, but who cares? Biology was next and that was a few more walks from here. I exited the room with a low grunt upon realizing and continued down the hallway.

Mr. Michaels checked the attendance today, something that was unusual for him—most likely to kill some time. That's the first time I found out everyone else's names. And that I was in the same class with one of Lauren's ex's, Tyler Crowley.

The so-far, tannest person I've seen in Forks. He's also the one who attempts to humor the class with his jokes—and these rarely fail to amuse the majority of the students. And it rarely succeeds to get Mr. Michaels smiling.

Tyler just cracked a joke about the lesson, which led to a few chuckles at the side. I just so happened to look at him, then I was too late to look away when his line of sight fell on me.

And he winked.

I made him see that I rolled my eyes before I looked forward, and through my peripheral vision, I could see his smirk never leaving his features, even as his head turned towards Mr. Michaels' thin and angular body, writing on the board. I ignored him and made a note to always do that.

When the bell rang again, I rushed out the room when I saw Tyler walking towards my direction. I don't need to bring the spotlight to me with the help of Lauren.

Terribly pointless.

I talked to Angela, my dearest confidant here in Forks, while changing for Gym class. I told her that I found out something about Mike, Tyler and Lauren, thanks to none other than Jessica.

"Really? I thought she was over it already." She sighed as I shrugged then went to telling her about Mike's stubbornness. Upon hearing the story, she had her lips pursed, "I don't see anything wrong with it, though. It's just one movie, one… date, I guess."

"By _that_ , you mean friendly hang-out."

Angela scoffed and elbowed me. "Haven't you ever gone on one?"

 _Did it seem that way?_

I bit my lower lip and looked down on my boots. Was it not that obvious? I looked up at her from under my lashes with my lips pouted slightly. Angela's eyes widened for at least half an inch, realizing what she just said. "Oh, oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't really think that... you, well, you have been asked out, even before?"

"I might have, but how would I know? I didn't care." I replied as we arrived in Gym itself. Angela was nodding her head, looking embarrassed for words she thought would upset me. I pat her back lightly, reassuring her that it was okay, and I didn't mind.

Mike was already there and he went up to me and Angela as we walked. "So, Vallie, how was homework?"

I sighed and was really trying not to scowl at him. I can't be like that to nice people. "It was fine."

"And how about my… proposal?" he winked. So many people are winking today, is there something in the air that got stuck to their eye?

Angela and I looked at each other before chuckling. Mike's brows furrowed a bit at our reactions. I was first to speak, "Sorry, it's just… it's the word you used, yeah, cracked us up."

We breathed for a moment. I let at least a few seconds to pass. "Anyway, I think I might accept the _offer_ ," I lifted a finger to tell him I wasn't done yet. "But I've decided to bring Angela and Jess so that the four of us could enjoy, even have dinner together or something." I replied with a grin, and Angela piped in, a grin plastered on her face as well. "Sounds like a great deal! I'm in."

Mike looked torn from the inside, but he was struggling to keep his chill composure. "Oh don't worry; I won't let you pay for them. I'll buy their tickets. What are we watching?"

Coach Brown blew her whistle to signal the class to go to our respective places, preventing Mike from speaking. Or maybe he couldn't say anything with the sudden change I made. "Let's talk during lunch." He murmured and I nodded, watching him walk away. I gave Angela a high-five before Coach Brown began to call for our names, checking the attendance. 

* * *

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked the group, ignoring Lauren who joined us again, and only paying attention to the three other friends I have in that table. I already managed to tell Jessica about the demands I made from Mike, and she literally squealed.

She gets to watch a movie with Mike… for free, thanks to me.

"It's… I'll just have to tell you on Friday." Mike replied before taking a bite off his sandwich. "I really didn't expect that, Vallie."

Lauren rolled her eyes and commented, "Same here, I thought she got the hint to stay away from you, Mike." I didn't know if that was supposed to be a good thing or not; if that was a warning for me or a sarcastic remark for him.

I swallowed the food in my mouth first, before answering and completely neglecting Lauren's words. "Relax, I'll be paying for Jess and Angela's tickets. You're only going to buy mine… and yours. I just wanted them to come because that would be more fun and I wouldn't want them to miss out on the good times."

"Yeah, don't have Vallie all to yourself."

Jessica knows exactly how to make things a little worse and a bit more awkward. But anyway, now that's done, I can take a breath and get on with whatever Mike planned for all of us on Friday.

My eyes began wandering once more to the Cullens' table. They seem to be like that every day and some people around here just doesn't seem like they're ever going to get tired of talking about them. I watched as Alice stood up with more grace I've seen in my life, throw the untouched contents of her tray, before walking away from their table.

She skidded across the room, seeming that I'm the only one noticing this, and she went to our table. To my table. Here, where I'm sitting right now with my normal-looking friends.

"Vallie," she began and everyone else basically shut their mouths from talking and went to looking at her. Alice didn't seem to care and the fact she's here just sank in so I was a little stunned.

"Oh, h-hello Alice." Shame, I stammered.

"About later… I'll be a little late. I just remembered to tell you that. So you can take a few times to rest. See ya!" she grinned and her teeth were so white and perfect, and she revealed this undeniable fact in front of other people, and she spun on one heel like a fairy ballerina, after waving at me once.

And she walked back to her table. And my friends are all staring at Alice then to me. And their mouths are hung agape; the opposite of mine's which was completely shut so I wouldn't look as stupid as them. And they want to ask questions but they don't know how to start.

Except, for Lauren.

"You're friends with one of those… people?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

 _Well, duh, she is a way better person than you are. Of course I'd be friends with her._

"I guess you could say that. She's my seatmate in History, so it's kind of natural to be friends with her."

"Do you not _know_ who she is or _who they are_?" her voice was mocking, either to me or the Cullen people. But I guess it was both. And it felt so wrong. Those kids might be clueless about what the people are saying about them.

But I guess they don't look nor seem so clueless after all.

I rolled my eyes at Lauren's question. I, a mere human, have limits into containing everything in me. And this time wouldn't be so much a bad time to have a little release.

" _Look_ , whoever I choose to hang out with does not concern _you_. Like, who do you think you are? For all I know, you aren't so great yourself, _are you_?"

Everyone became a bit tense, and yeah, tension filled the air around us all. The bell rang, Lauren stood first, slamming her tray, staring me down with her daggers, before getting out of our sight. I took a last sip of my drink and breathed, my face beholding that of nonchalance.

As we walked down the halls towards our separate ways, Angela rubbed my back, trying to calm me down maybe. "Vallie, to be honest, I think what you said was right and as a friend of yours, I respect your choices."

I showed a small smile. "Thanks, Aang." I paused, and my small smile broke into a grin. "Well, Lauren isn't really my friend so…"

I chuckled after her and bid her goodbye and a see-you-later. Meanwhile, Jessica was still stunned about what happened during lunch which wasn't what I expected from a person like her. She only looked at me as I waved at her. And Mike… well, Mike will always be Mike.

I entered the room at the last minute and hurried my way down to my seat. Mr. Anderson quickly distributed the papers, wasting no time. I just remembered that if this was going to be passed on Monday, we had to finish this by Friday.

Why was I slacking off again? When I was at home, alone? And why was I wallowing on my sorrow? Right now, I couldn't think of an answer. I felt useless again, since I thought I really needed Alice's help on this. Plus, if I fail and continue slacking she's going to be affected.

"Vallie, are you alright?" Alice's concerned tone ripped my eyes off of nowhere and my grey eyes met her pitch black ones. They looked terrifying yet still held some beauty despite her perfectly odd features.

I blinked a few times, my eyelids desperately trying to tear off my gaze from those black orbs, and the fact that Alice had bruise-looking circles around her eyes. "I, yes, I think I should be the one asking you that? Have you been sleeping lately or—?"

"School-related stuff." Her reply was quick, still looking at me, and then her eyes quickly darted behind me. "Mr. Anderson's looking at us. Start working," her voice was so soft I doubt anyone else in that room near us could've heard it. "Right, sorry."

I could say we got some progress going, and we're only a few blanks and two pages left to finishing this. If we get to do some reviewing later today, we're bound to pass it on Monday right on time.

When we thought we couldn't answer anymore, there were still a few minutes before Mr. Anderson collected the papers. He went to our table, "Done?"

I looked at him and decided to explain our situation. "Not really, but we're nearly done. Our brains just suddenly stopped working." He nodded, showing no hint if he was convinced or if he was disappointed but he just walked away to check on the other students.

I flashed Alice a thumbs up and she nodded. So we began to whisper, conversing to each other.

"So, are you going to get a check-up? Why you're going to be late?" I began as I got my things—pens and pencils, erasers—back in my bag where they belong. I looked at Alice after she fell silent, and she was blinking at me and my question.

"H-Hey, I'm not… against that or anything. Just concerned, because if you're not feeling well it's okay."

She looked down at my hands, one of which were having fingers tapping a steady rhythm on the table—something I think I got from her upon observing her from the first day—and she bit her lip lightly, contemplating what or how to answer me. I guess I made it awkward for Alice.

"No, I'll go. I promised you and it's not nice to leave you hanging," she paused. "And yeah, I can ask my dad to give me a quick check-up." Her smile returned to her face and she clasped her hands together.

Right, she's one of the good-looking doctor's good-looking children. Is 'good-looking' enough for a word to describe them? I don't think so.

I nodded slowly as I stapled our papers together before handing it over to the teacher. Alice and I stood at the same time and paced out the room together, ignoring the rest of the students as they stared at us.

"So see you later, I promise I won't ditch you."

"Oh I know, I feel you won't. I'll text you, okay?"

"Sure thing! Bye-bye!"

What I noticed from her and the rest of her family members is that she's the one who usually smiles amongst them. As if Alice is the 'mischievous little sister' of the group. She gives off that such aura.

I went to the next building for my Spanish class with Mr. Espiño, when my phone vibrated in my bag. The bag was currently on my lap as I fished for a clean paper and a pocket dictionary. I took this chance to get a peek at who it came from, and the name 'Jessica' appeared on my screen.

After writing two paragraphs from an English book in Spanish and nearly getting a wrong answer after being called at least three times, the final bell rang. We all passed our papers and the teacher, his face unyielding, looked at me through his square glasses. "Work on your Spanish, _señorita_."

I just nodded and muttered an ' _Adiós_ ' at him, before heading straight out the classroom but stopping for a moment to put my jacket on. I bent down to pick my things up after I placed them on the floor when a random person suddenly pushed me.

My face nearly kissed the white floors if my hands hadn't caught myself. As I sat there, brushing my hands off the invisible dirt, I tried to see who that was but whatever. I scrambled to pick my things up, as that person took the opportunity to kick my bag and throw my books.

Worse part was that no one even bothered to give a hand. They all just passed by, looked then went away. These people are no different from the ones in Phoenix. Whoever that guy or girl was will get beaten up by karma soon.

I was left alone as I walked out the building, finding Jessica and Angela waiting for me by my car. "What took you so long?" Jessica asked me as I approached them. I opened the car door to place my things on the front passenger seat. "Well, I was pushed off-balance by a random somebody while I paused to wear my jacket. I didn't see who he or she was but I don't care."

"Are you alright?" Angela asked as I leaned on the hood of the car and looked at them both. I shrugged, "I caught myself on time, so it's all good. I just hope it wasn't on purpose."

Jessica raised a brow at me and she and Angela shared a look. "What if it was?"

"I still won't mind," a pause then a smile, "I just know I can't please everybody. And if I did care about what they think of me, I would've gone crazy by now."

Their faces broke into smiles so that made me feel somehow at ease. They didn't need to worry much about me. "Oh, Vallie, about Alice…"

I bit back a sigh as I looked at Jessica. "Yes, about her?"

"You're really serious about befriending her?" it was a question, not a statement. At least she tried saying it in the nicest way possible, unlike Lauren. Maybe she got the hint that I could snap at her too.

"Yeah, she's nice to me and she's nothing like Lauren, who keeps on fussing out her stress and annoyance and who-knows-what-else at me."

They chuckled at my response. "Well, thanks for waiting for me today. I'll see you guys and Mike on Friday okay? Don't leave me. I rarely get to treat you guys."

"Mike's face during Gym though—no words." Angela added, which made Jessica go into asking. "Sorry girls, I have to go now. You can talk about what happened in Gym without me. I know how amazing I was at the time."

I laughed at my own statement. Sometimes, the lies will keep you laughing. "See you two tomorrow. I still need to do some stuff around the house."

The door was opened by Angela, "Say hi to your dad for me." I nodded and unbelievably, a smile made its way to my face. I got in the car and started the engine before driving away and onto the road.

I got into the house and dropped my things in my room. There was still some leftover steak from last night so I brought it out and decided to heat it for my dinner. After doing so, I began tidying George's bed, as it was a mess after I left it earlier this morning.

I did my usual cleaning duties. Maybe an hour and a half has passed since I arrived home and Alice still isn't here. So I decided to freshen up a bit.

I got in the tub after the water was warm enough for me and breathed. I felt my hair float around me and the scented soaps going through my nostrils, relaxing me further. My whole body was now submerged, my eyes are closed and I'm not breathing, and the beating of my heart reminded me I'm still alive even as I stayed there.

It always felt nice to reminisce, think, and make choices when in the bathroom and when taking a long bath. But when you have a friend coming over, it wasn't the right time to do it.

So I resurfaced, welcoming oxygen back to my lungs as it entered through my nose and mouth in small gasps. I stood up, got my towel, drained the tub clean and left it to dry there as I stepped out of the room.

I got dressed, got my things ready especially my notebook, for when Alice arrives. My hair was still damp as I sat on the bed and began reading about the World War since I was the one in charge of the essay.

At least ten more minutes passed, until I heard a car outside. I went to open the door to see Edward's Volvo, and Alice's legs coming out of the car's open door. She was halfway towards the porch when she paused in her tracks and stared at nowhere for at least two seconds, then resumed to approaching me.

She didn't even look back at her brother, who was now driving away.

"Hello, Vallie. Sorry I'm late." She greeted me with a smile and I nodded; understanding and knowing the reason why. "Come on in, I live alone here so there's no need for you to be formal or what." I smiled as I shut the door behind me. She took small steps, eyeing the different stuff hung on the wall before she turned to look at me again.

"Where do you want to begin?"

"Oh, right, let's go to my room. Sorry if it's not as clean or big or anything." I chuckled sheepishly as I re-entered my room, Alice following right behind me.

" _Ooh_ , I like the view from here." She commented and dropped her bag on the floor—well, the carpet I mean—near my bed. Alice sat on the bed and it looked kind of wrong to have a beautiful person here in such a room like mine.

It's like the room doesn't fit in.

"You can remove your shoes if you want," I sat on the bed and picking up the notebook instead of the book. Now that our distance was a bit closer, I noticed that the color of her eyes were different, and were changed.

She was on her second sentence of explaining and pointing out notes she had on her notebook when I pointed that out. "Alice, you changed contacts?"

Her large golden eyes stared at me once again, and I knew I was ashamed of my being at that right moment. "Contacts? Yes, I guess you could say that. Anyway, let's get back here so that when we finish, you can rest early."

I presumed she didn't think of it that I kind of perceived her words like she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

To be honest, I consider wanting to know her better. Maybe not just her but also the others too—Edward, Jasper or Emmett—basically just them, their family.

Alice brought out her own notebook and opened it to the second page. It looked so clean and proper I could cry at it. I mouthed my own amusement at it, my thumb feeling the paper and the neat feel of her handwriting.

"I borrowed Edward's notes because I rarely jot down." She pointed out. So this was her brother's and it made me want to tear up more, finding out, because this can't be a guy's handwriting. It was too perfect.

 _"Treaty of Versailles: peace treaty at the end of WWI; France and Britain impose harsh penalties on Germany..."_

I set Edward's notebook down after I remembered about the notebooks I brought with me and a few that were left inside the cabinet. I stood, headed for the said wooden furniture and looked for them. "Sorry Alice, I think I might have some notes here, let me just check."

I grabbed the notebook labelled 'History', with my name on the bottom of the cover page. I showed her my notes and we shared; some topics filled in for the ones the other had missed which was good and like completing a puzzle piece.

I flipped them open and Alice and I finally began on taking this seriously, since I obviously got us delayed. I'm thankful that she seemed to be patient with me, and was calm as she discussed what stuff their teacher mentioned that mine didn't—based on the notes I had.

It might seem nerdy but it's better than not passing at all. Alice honestly didn't strike me as someone who would know a lot, or would be interested in history at all.

After maybe another hour and a half, our study session ended when my belly began grumbling protests, out loud, with a guest currently present. Alice chuckled, even though I had hoped she didn't hear it.

So we went to the dining table, where I last left the now, not-so-hot leftover steak. "I'm sorry if I got carried away with everything, I forgot about dinner." I chuckled, and shrugged after placing my own glass on the table. "I don't mind, my stomach cracked you up so it's fine. What about you, aren't you hungry yet?" I know she didn't and she never ate her lunch. All of them never did.

She had her legs crossed as she sat on the chair across from where I would sit. "I ate a little before going here." I placed a glass in front of her and poured us some water, and then I proceeded to sitting down and having a bite of my food. I thought of continuing our conversation, but I know there's a slight chance it will come out a bit rude. "So, you guys just eat food you have at home and not the ones in the cafeteria." I played safe, keeping it as a statement rather than a question.

For a moment, Alice looked surprised, a newly-found expression on her face. She looked down and blinked a few times and I waited patiently as I continued to eat. She was quiet for a long time, and I was about to apologize. "I didn't really think that you'd point that out but yes, we rarely eat outside the house. We're always together, in whatever we do, because we all just have each other."

I drank half of my glass to help me swallow food quicker, so I could answer. I grinned at her, "Well, I know _I_ am here. I notice a lot about you guys, that no one ever approaches you or anything. I've been finding that very peculiar." I finished eating and decided to stand up to put the plate in the sink and go get some chocolates from the fridge.

I saw Alice as she shrugged, "Maybe we just don't seem very welcoming to them. But… thank you, you're the first person to ever regard us that much and in that way. It feels different."

I resumed to sitting down once more then slid the box filled with assorted brands and types of chocolates towards her as I answered. "Let's not talk about the people who do not appreciate you and your family. And I'm also glad that at least, I think, you consider me a friend of yours."

"Sure, it sounds nice," she paused to shake her head, rejecting the sweets before her eyes darted back in the direction of my room. "But if you say so, then I can rummage through your wardrobe?"

Without waiting for my signal, she quickly got up from her seat and ran towards my room and did what told me she would do. I went after her and she was already pushing the clothes, checking each piece of clothing I had there. Thankfully, she didn't look like she would also check on my underwear.

"Your fashion sense is not so bad, I actually like it. But of course, if you need a shopping buddy I'm always available." Alice commented, her head turning towards me just so I could see her wink. I laughed then tried stopping her, since I had to admit my wardrobe isn't that organized yet. I haven't sorted out the jackets from the skirts and the flats from the boots and from shades of colors, and all that.

"Oh _this_ is not your color," Alice paid no attention to my pleading at all and went to pull out a hot pink skirt from one of the shelves. She tossed it away and it landed right before my bed. I gave up and just let her be until she was done. And when she was, Alice slid the doors closed again, confining my clothes in the wardrobe once more.

She picked the hot pink skirt from the floor and handed it to me. "Throw it away from your wardrobe, okay? I'm looking forward to shopping with you and dressing you up."

"Wait, what? Dressing me up?" What am I, a doll? I know I didn't look like one.

She continued on to retrieving Edward's notebook from my bed and keeping it in her bag while replying. "Yes. Of all people to trust with how you would look like, you have to trust me because I already know which ones are best for you."

A single ring from the doorbell caught me, preventing me from replying right away. Alice began walking towards the door with a triumphant smile on her face, and opened said door. True enough, Edward really was there, and had just closed the door from getting in the driver's seat.

"Anyway, thank you for spending your time with me Vallie. It was nice, and I'm already excited to dress you up. Maybe I could get to know more about you that way." She chuckled and I only scratched the back of my head lightly and sighed. "Asides from that, it was fun while it lasted. Thanks a lot for the help and also for Edward's notes, we can finish this by tomorrow or Friday at most." Alice nodded and bid me goodnight. I hugged her as another sign of gratitude, which surprised her again.

She felt cold to me. So. So. Cold.

I pulled away and tried to hide that I felt her temperature and watched her approach the Volvo and get in. I waved them goodbye and closed the door behind me. I know the heater worked fine, I checked on it days before.

Maybe Alice really was sick, that's why she didn't eat. And I suddenly kind of felt bad for not having asked her if she was too cold or something. I just hope she'll get better or else, there's a chance I might blame myself for this.

Shaking the negative thoughts off, I went back into the kitchen to wash the dishes I left there. I brushed my teeth and washed my face after, and then got back to my room to return the notebooks and other school materials on my bed to their respective places.

Half past seven read the time on my phone when a loud truck turned its engine off right in front of the house. What followed that was the doorbell ringing again and I found myself standing in front of a fourteen year old-looking guy who had long, black hair tied at the nape of his neck and beside him would be Seth.

"Seth? And who are you again? What are you guys doing here at this time of the night?"

Long-hair looked down at Seth through his deep and dark eyes. Still, my favorite boy smiled his adorable smile, ignoring the glare sent towards him, and that single action already beat me. "So you're not going to let us in?"

I rolled my eyes but returned the smile and let them in. "So your friend's not going to introduce himself?" I answered back after leading them to the living room. Long-hair turned to look at me as he leaned on the wall. "I was going to. I'm Jacob Black," he stood straight once again and offered his hand in a friendly gesture. I took it in mine, "Vallie Rayne, nice to meet you. Your name sounds sort of familiar."

"Yeah, you've probably heard about my father from your father; Billy Black," he added and my eyebrows scrunched up in trying to remember them and who they were and how they looked like. I thought I saw him smile at my attempts so he changed the subject.

"And you must be Mrs. Eleanor's granddaughter," he told me. I nodded twice and then got back to the original topic. "Please explain why you and Seth are here." Jacob looked at the younger boy and looked at his direction.

He was caught in the act of getting another piece of chocolate from the box I left on the table, and I gasped. "Seth! Don't eat them all," I went to snatch the box away from his grasp then put it back in the fridge. He laughed at me and I sighed. "Jacob, why are you two here? Or else I'm calling his mom to tell her you guys are trespassing."

"Great, nice move dimwit," Jacob rolled his eyes, referring to Seth rather than to me. "He asked me to bring him here. I was totally against it but he was getting on my nerves. The kid won't stop bugging me about you. So I gave him what he wanted."

I froze there for a while and my eyes met with Seth's. I thought I saw Jacob sitting on the couch and turned the TV on to watch.

My favorite boy looked away and grinned sheepishly at the floor as I stepped closer to him. "Well, yeah, I think that was it Vallie. Plus I thought that you might need some company since you're always alone here…"

He looked up at me again—well, down, since he was slightly taller than me. "Aw, thank you. I appreciate the thought," I closed the space between us and gave him a tight hug, which he returned tenderly. I realized then that all I needed sometimes was a hug to remind me that I could do it, that there was no need to sulk at being left alone all the time, that there are people who really and truly love me.

I just miss my father's presence around me so much but I want him to be happy to make my grandmother happy; at the same time I want to show him that I could handle things on my own so he wouldn't think of me as a baby so much.

But right now, this long and warm hug was all I needed to get my strength level back up.

I smiled, sniffing Seth's scent before pulling away. His russet skin on his cheeks had gone a little red and I laughed at him. "I told you I'd go to La Push, right? I'll call when I'm going to visit, don't worry. I don't break promises."

Seth nodded and ruffled my hair and I frowned slightly. Just because he was a little taller—like, really, little—than I was, doesn't mean he could do that. He laughed at me, making my heart feel lighter.

I asked them if they already had dinner so I could cook for them. Jacob said yes, which made Seth pout at him. "No, we're not staying here any longer. Leah would annoy me again."

I chuckled, "How about I bring some cooked food when I head to La Push? Sounds good?"

"Just as long as you were the one who cooked it," Seth emphasized and I nodded. After finally convincing him, I decided to get a zip lock bag from one of the drawers in the kitchen and put in some chocolates from the box. "Share these with them, and Jacob, please make sure he doesn't finish everything before reaching home."

I walked them towards their truck, which seemed to be older than the three of our ages combined. "Wow. Is this an immortal truck or something?"

Jacob grinned proudly, "It might be. I fixed this car and still runs good, just maybe not too fast." I chuckled at his response, secretly amused and surprised that he was the one who got this old truck running again. Or rather, walking since as he said, it didn't go too fast.

"Well then, it seems sturdy enough. You two take care on your way back okay? Good night," I said to both of them, and Seth gave me one last hug, a quick one at least before getting inside the front passenger seat. I let them drive off onto the road before coming back inside the house.

I locked the house, turned off the TV that Jacob left on. I'll teach him how to do that when I go there. He knows how to repair a car but not to turn the TV off? No words for it.

I walked off straight to my room and dropped on my bed, taking a deep breath as I stared at the ceiling above me. I closed my eyes, reliving the warmth I felt with Seth.

Which was the complete opposite of Alice's coldness.

For now, I let that one slide and focused on the warm part. I pulled the teddy bear gift and hugged it, even as I stood up—albeit grudgingly—because I had to turn the lights out in my room before joining my bed once more.

I believe that tonight, I wouldn't have to cry to sleep. I will never forget the way I felt just now, and all the positivity that happened this day.

Then I think that staying in Forks for a year didn't seem so bad an idea anymore. 

* * *

Later today I would be visiting George and Eleanor, as what I have promised them I would do every Tuesdays and Thursdays during working days.

Similar to the warmth that Seth radiated was the sun's first appearance ever since I've arrived. It was nice, telling me again that Forks was also part of the Earth.

The morning went smoothly, and I wasn't late. In fact, I was early and I spent some time drawing the trees and bushes that went around the school campus as I sat in my car, waiting for my usual set of people.

Mike was first to tap on my window this morning. He was still trying to convince me to go alone, without Jessica and Angela, even after he agreed to it in front of them and the rest of those who were with us in our table. My decision was final, and it was that or nothing.

I tried looking for the usual 'Cullen Volvo', but it never arrived. Even as we all got in after the warning bell, the palest of the pale were not around the campus.

Even as I sit here right now on my seat during lunch, I was staring at a completely empty table which belonged to the Cullens already.

Then I felt guilty, and scared, and worried. What if they all didn't attend school because Alice was sick? She kind of implied that they were somehow, a close-knit family.

Angela nudged me, breaking my gaze towards the cold and empty space. "You okay, Vallie?" I hummed, "I just hope the Cullens get to taste the sunlight even if they're not here."

From that statement I saw Lauren roll her eyes, "Aw, too bad Vallie couldn't join her Cullen friends today under the sun."

I nodded slowly, maintaining my composure as I retorted. "Yeah, I know right? Too bad you'll never get that stick out of your ass." Lauren's jaw tightened at my statement and when her eyes met Mike's, who threw a warning glare aimed at her, she took a breath and drank from her cup.

" _Ow_ -kay, that was awkward. But let's all put it behind us since it's a sunny day! Rarely happens so better make the most out of it! Wanna go out to the beach and cut class?" Mike tried to change the mood in our table. I decided to ride along with it.

"Why not bring the beach to school?"

"Uh, let me check on that Vallie. That's going to be a lot of pressure."

Our conversation's effort seemed to be effective, and the usual liveliness was returned, up until the bell rang.

Then that joy was short-lived.

My seatmate was absent and it already felt strange that Alice wasn't beside me. It also felt strange to answer the papers all alone, confident enough that I really could answer them all—which was also odd.

When five minutes were left of the time, I passed the nearly done paper. I only needed to fill in the last page for the World War I essay. I guess I wouldn't have reached this much if it weren't for Edward's notes and my previous notes combined, plus Alice's help of course.

I sighed, tapping my finger on the table before me while we all waited the bell, signalling for us to go to our last period.

I head straight home, retrieving the second box that came with my two girlfriends' gift from the fridge. I did tell George that I'd be sharing with them the chocolates.

I got back in the car then drove my way to Eleanor's house. I parked in front again, knocked on the door twice and waited for it to open. George came there after a few seconds to let me in and giving me a welcoming hug.

"Chocolates that Jess and Aang gave me," I said after we separated and his eyes landed on the box in my hands. "Did I hear that right? Chocolates?" Eleanor's voice caught my ear as she sat on one of her couches. I walked to her while nodding, taking the lid off of the box itself to show her.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead, set the box in front of her on a coffee table and stood. As usual, George offered me their food and even gave me some of their leftovers so I wouldn't need to cook my own dinner tonight.

They asked about my day; how things were going in the other house, school-related questions, and etcetera; which reminds me, "Oh, by the way, Aang told me to say hi to you, Dad."

They kept the questions coming, as a way of checking on me and showing that they really cared, and I asked some of my few questions. But mostly, they concerned Eleanor's health and condition.

Doctor Cullen said that she improved, emotionally though, but not in the sense that would lessen the pain she endures every day. He mentioned that it is in the patient's will if they want to spend their time in misery of their situation or enjoying the last few moments they could share.

If Alice's father said that, then it's believable.

I'll try to get that to my own head some time.

But it really is true, it was evident even. If they're happy then I would be happy… for them.

After two hours of spending time with them, I carried with me the food that George packed for me as I went home. After having dinner and cleaning up, I was once more, thankful that there was no homework given, not even anything to read.

I was caressing the teddy's fur slowly as I faced the curtains, lying on my side in bed. I sighed, thinking that Alice should be back tomorrow.

But I was wrong.

I was too optimistic that night.


End file.
